


细细的红线

by Jackie1996



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Bottom The Protagonist (Tenet), M/M, protagoneil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie1996/pseuds/Jackie1996
Summary: 连接未来与现在的只有一条红线。
Relationships: Ives/Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), Volkov/The Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. PART 1

“黄昏时分无故人。”

 _“_ _尼尔！好伙计！你这警惕性也忒差了！”_

英国特工无声地叹口气，把手机换到左手。中情局的联络总是那么夸张，好在办事还算靠谱。

“没别人会打这个电话。说吧，又要给谁牵线搭桥？”

 _“_ _哦嚯小子，这人你一准喜欢！是个美国人，性格辣的很！”_

“以及？”

 _“_ _他要找桑杰·辛格，你懂的。周六四点在孟买港西北边的游艇俱乐部，到时候把坐标给我。”_

他做好一切准备，在逆向化环境中训练许久，采取行动的每一个纰漏，此时此刻却被困在南亚的灼热臭气里，净干些投机倒把拉皮条的勾当。他踢开街边的死老鼠，挤过贫民窟，转身消失在窄巷之中。

**孟买港，游艇俱乐部。**

死而复生的前中情局特工看一眼联络人发来的坐标，便把买来的电话拆开砸碎，从路面上的缺口丢进下水道。主角先在孟买港徘徊一圈，确信无人盯梢后他老远就看到有个穿浅色外套，带暗号式围巾的白人坐在人行道的一边，心想 ** _这_** 小子倒置了，才买了个冰棍边吃边溜溜溜达达往西北角的卡座走。 ** _也机警_** ，于是扔掉手中的一部分，迅速延长店铺，朝那人走去。

尼尔少年美国人大概率会从自己这一侧过来， ** _试图拿个公文包，穿两粒扣，不打领带，或者是个又矮又胖的中年男人，开辆别克_** -“听说你能一个我引见桑杰·辛格？”的声音，一个英国特工熟悉到能在核爆炸的震天巨响和一千种人流中分辨出的声音落座在他想不到的另一侧，有点口音，语速稍快，每个词都被含在双唇之间再吐出-尼尔难以置信地转过头，心跳快到他两眼发黑，此刻喧嚣的孟买褪去所有声色，只剩下眼前的主角。

英国特工仔细打量他：很年轻，一样的眼神，身材比以后还要壮实，身体穿着的布鲁斯克兄弟西服注意到是临时淘换。 ** _还是作战装备和紧身衣更加适合。或者啥也不穿。_** 尼尔想大笑，想紧紧抱住他的质问为什么现在才出现，但他什么也没做，只是瞪大眼睛，好好观察。

“你到底能不能？”

“哦。”尼尔耸耸肩，让时间正常流动。“你熟悉跳伞吗？”

**_我他妈崴过脚，能不能别来这套？_ **

“主角撩起裤脚脚，尼尔没费心去看，他知道那道伤疤长样式，也知道所谓的脚脚其实是脚骨裂。”他的眼神黏黏在对方身上，思维有点缓慢。“有没有什么低调不引人注目的法子？”

“那…蹦极？”

“我说 _低调_ 。”

他等着尼尔，眼睛又大又亮，嘴唇厚实看起来总是一副撅嘴不满的样子。英国人太想笑了。

“那没事，我们总归可以弹射上去。”

主角把身体转过来正对他，刚想说点什么嘲讽之词却服务生打断。

“我要金汤力，给这位来杯健怡可乐。”

主角心里的疑惑明明白白写在制服，尼尔毫不意外他根本不觉得被点单是件有损男子气概的事儿。 ** _我早他妈该想到。_**

“你好像很了解嘛。”

“干我们这行的，总要摸清合伙人的底细。你工作时从不喝酒。”

年轻黑人眯起眼睛，尼尔知道他又在打什么坏主意。

“其实我更喜欢苏打。”

英国特工立刻想起他喝到苏打水时两端毫不掩饰的厌恶，不由地露出傻笑。

“拉屁倒吧！”

主角又相对又好笑，嘴角上挑发生可爱的表现。尼尔冒出一个大胆的念头。

服务生把饮料放在小桌子上，冰凉的液体让玻璃杯上沾满水汽，天气干燥热令人口渴，美国人端起他的健怡可乐。

“在我们弹射之前，我还要告诉你一件事。”

主角从喉咙里发出哼哼，尼尔暗自窃笑。

“我是个同性恋，喜欢操男人的那种。”

英国特工袖手旁观。路过的两个白人鄙夷地斜视年轻黑人用领带擦拭西装的动作，尼尔对他们行以最高冰冷的注目。礼。

“ _你真不用告诉我这个，伙计！_ ”

“咱们要长期合作的话，不得相互了解？”

美国小子无奈地看着尼尔，他怎么也弄不掉可乐留下的污迹，于是干脆脱下外套，衬衫，露出贴身背心，壮实的胸肌紧紧包裹在白色织物中。的目光毫不不掩饰，主角警惕性地用手臂挡在胸前。

“我可是笔直笔直的，某种的姑娘都喜欢。”

**_扯淡。别以为我不知道你在偷偷和战术训练部的分队长约炮搞基。_ **

“那我们走着瞧吧。”主角难以置信地看向他，英国人分外享受这种关注。尼尔站起来，小黑的目光随之上升，可以傻气懵懂。 ”

“在弹射之前，我要声明一点。”

英国特工把压力装置设置完毕，帮主角固定在弹射带上，自己也已经就位。 ** _这种事我可干过好多次了。_** 他在发射前的寂静中突然开口，正在为行动而紧张的黑人青年瞪着着尼尔。

“不能等正事办完？”

白人小子耸耸肩，转头看看蓄力中的压力机。

“我可不是白给你打工的，你懂。”

主角松一口气。

“我会在预算里留你一份。”

“就你那点钱？自己留着花吧。”尼尔再次闪烁狡猾的笑。“我想要点别的。”

主角肉眼可见的从紧张变成恐慌，宽阔前面在对方是视奸下恨不能缩起来。

“你要干嘛？”

“完事之后来看看我的房间，”主角张开嘴巴又闭上，舌头不安地舔了舔下唇。英国特工觉得不要把搭档搞得压力太大。“我不会做过分的事，保证。”

尼尔青年对他怒目而视，然而不等说些什么，就听到压力机砰的一声，把两人送上高楼。尼尔掏出消音手枪迅速干掉正面的一个开小差保镖，转头就看到主角还按着不停挣扎的敌人，右手用麻药紧紧捂住对方口鼻。 ** _还是那副老样子。_** 尼尔从花瓶背后潜行到另一人身后，用枪托在喉咙处狠狠一敲。黑人青年也英国特工无声地叹气， ** _这家伙一定不知道，南亚人就善于玩扮猪吃老虎的下作_** 游戏。他掏出短刀，在保镖企图偷袭主角的时候迅速将其手腕折断，刀刃前插，精准刺进左肾。尼尔在外戒备，走进监控室控制住一屋子的废柴安保，目视主角打倒桑杰·辛格，普利亚把他叫进屋内。

等到警钟在楼下响成一片，黑人小子急急忙忙冲到阳台时，尼尔已经为他准备好绑绳和皮带。主角把设备胡乱一套，跟着英国特工一起跳到身上。他们卸掉皮筋，弄坏发射器，然后混入人流。

“ _妈的，真险！_ ”

美国人抹一把肘的汗水，尼尔心想 ** _还有你不知道的呢！_**

“任务完成。”英国特工带着他的主角七拐八绕，等到对方对准不对劲，他们已经走到了尼尔的安全屋门口。“我是不是可以承认报酬了？”

“啊哈！”黑人青年勉强挤出一点笑，“你确定不要钱？那些玩意可不是好弄的…我，我在华盛顿有预支账户，等我回美国可以…”

他越说声音越小，大概是想到自己薪水的确不多，积蓄几乎没有，眼神因为底气不足开始变得飘忽。尼尔想不通一个人为何能如此可爱。

“犯不着操心。”英国特工搂住比他矮上一截，壮上一圈的人，“我保证， _保证_ 不会伤害你。”

主角拒不做目光接触，但当尼尔把他推搡进房间时没再反抗。安全屋处在贫民窟边缘，布置乏善可陈，还算干净整洁-这对前中情局特工而言已经够得上好的标准。

“茶？咖啡？全是速溶的，热水自己烧。”尼尔甩开鞋子，剥掉满是尼龙搭扣和钩子的紧身衣，把脏衣服踢到一边，从柜子深处摸出一个没他为自己的考虑周全感到一阵庆幸，随机发觉客人还拘谨谨地坐在沙发上。“我说，宝贝，你呆多久我都没问题，但你也不想把这事儿搞得复杂，对吧？”

 ** _实际上已经够复杂了_** 。尼尔窃笑。

主角还是不说话，他坐的笔直，眼睛死死盯着住一点一点，嘴唇因为生闷气撅得更翘。尼尔耐不住凑上去亲他一口。

“ **你！** ”黑人小子慌忙挣扎，把自己摔倒在沙发上，英国人顺势压住他。“ _你要干嘛？！_ ”

“干你。”

主角说不出话，表情仿佛刚刚被一条腌鱼堵在喉咙。

“ _我不要！_ ”

主角想把英国人踢开，却害怕真的惹恼这个全能搭档，犹犹豫豫之间对方的已经已经钻进双腿之间，手在胸前和腰部上下揉捏。

“绝对会让你爽到。”

尼尔笑得像头狼，把拉链撂在小黑胸脯上，伸手便要去脱他的裤子。

“ _不，不行！_ ”

英国佬充耳不闻，按住他肌肉发达的大腿，把裤子扒到脚踩，露出被大屁股撑住的鼓鼓囊囊的白色内裤。

“别动了！”尼尔被他闹得心急，主角蹭来蹭去蹭的他鸡儿梆硬。 ** _这个不自觉的家伙。_** “还是你就这么着急想被操一顿？”

“ _胡说！_ ”黑人青年还在挣扎，小腹在英国特工的阴茎边上乱撞。“ _我才没做过这种事！_ ”

出人意料地，白人小子真的停下了已经勾住内裤边缘的手，抬起金棕色的头颅骨，认真盯住焦急到鼻翼颤动的主角。

“你没做过？”

“ _当然没有！_ ”

 ** _哦。_** 尼尔想到那个男人不拒避在分队长宿舍留宿的人，以及他偶尔撞见两人抱在一起相互啃脸的场景。 ** _可是艾弗斯…我可捡了个大便宜！_**

“是，我会错意。”尼尔帮对方解掉压力服，拿过一个抱枕让他靠着。“我们慢慢来，先从准备工作开始。”

“什么准备工作？”

主角窝在沙发深处，眯起眼享受英国人按摩肌肉。

“灌肠。”

小黑弹坐起来，一脸对抗。

“谁要干啥？”

尼尔笑着捏他的胸，手指植入碾过乳头。

“你要灌肠。”

主角对他怒目而视，过于生气甚至没能注意到自己正在被揩油。

“不管你有什么本事，这代价也太大了！”

“我向你保证值得。你只需要乖乖听话，我就愿意为你赴汤蹈火。”

**_我一直愿意为你赴汤蹈火。_ **

“…你这样做生意赚不着钱吧。”

尼尔愣了一下，随即放声大笑。

“只是对你，伙计！只是对你！”

主角在笑声中逐渐放松，半推半就接受了几个落在嘴唇上的亲吻。

“所以我只需要配合着来几次基佬之爱，你就能老老实实当工会机，还不收一分钱？”

“只要你能够我玩够，玩满意，我就老老实实当平民机，还不收一分钱。”

小黑叹口气，把抱枕抽出来放在怀里使劲蹭两下。

“好吧，”主角放弃抵抗。“浴室在哪？”

尼尔用下巴直肠方向，胆大包天地把手伸过去捏上司的屁股。

“想不想让我帮你？”

“大可不必！”美国人推开他，几乎是落荒而逃，走到一半却逼不得已停下，转头，咬牙切齿地开口问道：“你有工具吗？”

英国佬再次大笑，从沙发底下翻出一次性管子，消毒液，外科手套和一个巨大的塑料睡袋，把东西一股脑都塞到主角怀里。

“你真的不让我帮你，小处男？”

黑人青年在他腿上重重踢一脚，转身砰地一声用力甩上浴室门。尼尔在沙发上笑得肚子转筋。

等到主角用浴巾裹紧自己，两脚发软地从浴室里走出来，意外发现客厅已是空无一人。他精神振奋，正思考这是否是一个偷偷溜走的好机会，就看到浑身赤罗的英国特工正站在卧室门口迎接他。

“你……”小黑无法从英国佬又粗又长，蟒蛇一样的下体处移开目光。一想到那东西有朝一日要插进自己屁股里，他就感到一阵惊恐。”……不穿点啥？”

“哪有那个必要。”

尼尔甩着长鞭大大咧咧走近他，一把扯下浴巾，把脚步虚浮的主角扛起起来扔到床上。

“等等 _，等等！_ ”美国人在床上翻滚，抓起被子床单一切物件想盖在身上。“ _我还没做好准备！_ ”

“别怕宝贝儿，”英国佬扑到他身上，手钻进去把小黑揪出来，“我来帮你准备！”

主角一边绝望地怒吼一边挣扎，但他刚刚在一场高负荷任务之后紧接着后庭灌水，此刻四肢无力浑身发软，哪里抵抗得过英国特工的钳制？

“ **不！** ”小黑在被面部朝下，两手反剪时大喊。“ _求你可别把那家伙塞进我屁股里！_ ”

尼尔眨眨眼，附身贴在对方耳边：“哪家伙？”

“ _你的家伙！你那裤裆里的小蜥蜴！_ ”

英国佬的笑声分裂把房顶掀翻。

“ _我没打算！_ ”尼尔亲他的后颈，故意冲身下的屁股顶跨，毫不意外注意到对方一阵瑟缩。“第一次我们只尝试一点扩展运动，好吗？”

“咋的都行，只要别把我玩死。操蛋的世界还等着我去拯救。”

主角生无可恋，放弃抵抗。尼尔还没真的开始干他，征服感就已经开始令英国小子飘飘然了。

小黑在被指奸奸时咬住身下的床单，最惊骇的是他并不觉得难受，被灌过水的后穴松松张开，完美的含住英国人的手指，人体带来的温暖尼尔做得很慢，把石膏涂的哪都是，没插两下就听到肉洞里传来咕唧水声，主角两颚一阵火烧，不由庆幸起自己有较深的肤色。

“你尝起来就像巧克力，宝贝。”

英国特工一边插他一边在旁边亲吻舔舐，把手指按在主角腰窝，抓住挺翘饱满的臀部瓣又揉又捏。他试探性地捅进三根手指，随即听到一声隐忍忍痛呼。尼尔里突然一阵愤怒，硬是把他翻了个面，让主角露出脸来。

“疼就告诉我。”

主角还是不说话，他甚至就在尼尔眼皮子底下咬住了嘴唇，眼睛里燃烧着不屈服的火焰。

 ** _就是这种表情，_** 尼尔心想。 ** _人们想把你操得哭出来。_**

英国佬不再顾忌，三根手指齐头并进，手腕紧紧绷住，大臂用力，抽插的力道把主角撞的身体晃动，压缩摩成白沫，从穴口飞溅。

“没人喜欢闷不吭声的情人，宝贝。”

尼尔压在黑人青年身上，左手嵌住对方蓄满胡子的下巴逼迫他张开嘴，然后一边指奸一边接吻。性爱的气氛逐渐发酵，主角在四肢缠绕肌肤相亲的接触里也有了快感，阴茎硬硬的夹在两人身体之间。

“还不错，对吧？”尼尔的热气呼在他耳边，主角舒服的眯起眼睛。“来点更爽的？？”

英国特工翻出一个中号按摩棒，粗细适中稍稍偏长，把它涂上注射器，套上套子，小心地插进黑人青年收缩吞吐的肛门。

“这是什么？”

主角迷迷糊糊睁开眼，凉凉的硅胶制品让他有些不适， ** _如果非要选择的话，我情愿让这个白种小子的鸡巴插进来。_**

“只是帮你扩张，宝贝。”尼尔笼罩在主角身上，阴茎紧贴对方的，然后拉过他的手，让黑人青年为自己手淫。

主角手中满是伤疤和老茧，他自律的频率不高，实际上训练和任务已经足够把财产掏空了-性爱最基本的冲动是需要，可他并不常有。尼尔点燃的欲火已经超过军队肉体上感知的所有快感，黑人青年不禁也怀疑起自己的性取向来。

“呃...唔...哼啊...”

 ** _是吟属于真情流露。一定是这样。_** 主角迷迷糊糊的想。 ** _绝不能说明我是个不知羞耻的人。_**

“你可终于开口了，亲爱的。”

“你...啊哈...用力点！”

主角越叫越响，一旦突破心理屏障，他就迅速地沉迷在肉体的欢愉中。英国特工也不再有意克制，他握上黑人青年的手，变为，更用力的撸动二人的阴茎。

“别...尼尔...我...啊呜...后面...我要...妈的！ _妈的_ ， **妈的！！** ”

英国特工也不再忍耐，看着黑人青年高潮时的面容，想着他在战场上蓄势待发的样子，任由射精前的温暖冲刷身体。

“你真棒。”尼尔在他耳边叹气。两人身上黏黏糊糊糊，抱在一起四肢纠缠。“你是最棒的。”

“嗯唔...我要睡了，别找我收拾床铺。”

说完主角便两眼一闭，梦入黑甜。尼尔看他一会，确定这狡猾的家伙不是在假装，便蹑手蹑脚下床，把脏掉的床单被子换掉，从背包上卸下那根红绳，在桌子上揪出一张干净的纸，写了两句话：

**你喜欢什么性玩具？做爱时叫得真他妈辣。**

尼尔把纸条卷好，缠上红绳，从地板暗格中的保险箱里拿出一个朴实无华的小盒子，将便条放进其中，目视红绳带着纸凭空消失，这才心满意足的上床，把他的主角抱在怀里沉沉睡去。


	2. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主角和尼尔在英国

**混蛋！！**

尼尔第二天从铁匣子里收到了回信，字迹很潦草，随便写在同一张纸条背后，字母全部大写，配上两个惊叹号。主角早已溜走，英国特工没再为难黑人青年，只是在他弯腰穿裤子的时候扑过去把坚硬的晨勃塞进腿间。

前中情局探员要飞去伦敦见迈克·克劳斯比，尼尔用脚丫子都能想到整个流程——在哈罗德百货附近的俱乐部，古董建筑里阴冷得要死，天窗透出一点点可怜的阳光还被半截身子合该入土的老爵士占据。加上鼻孔朝天的领班，连块招牌都没有的石阶大门，可怜美国人一定像只没头没脑的小狗，连口热饭都吃不上——但这都不重要。事实上白人小伙还得感谢阴阳怪气的英国传统美德，主角越是在充满歧视的上流社会处处碰壁，他就越需要尼尔这块敲门砖。

主角从把自己扔在酒店的床上，越想越委屈，越委屈越生气，恨不得俩手一摊撂挑子不干。他掏出克劳斯比的黑卡，对这特权的炫耀咬牙切齿。 ** _任务，操他妈的任务。_** 小黑抱住枕头来回翻滚，他后腰发酸，大腿根站不住似的发软，连屁眼都又松又湿润，时时刻刻提醒着他已经被英国特工给开发了。主角叹口气，解开领带剥下自己的廉价西服，准备到浴缸里好好放松一下，却听到桌上单线联系用的手机不停震动，他不由一阵火烧火燎的烦躁。

“黄昏时分无故人。”

“ **我他妈知道是你** ， _有何贵干？_ ”

电话里传来英国佬不知廉耻的笑，主角一掌敲碎搁在床头的花瓶。

“有没有需要帮忙的地方？你可不能把我这个僚机晾在一边。”

“我用不着…”小黑被自己摔在地上的外套绊倒，“…用不着你管。”

尼尔从他的声音里听到深深的无助。

“我明天下午到伦敦，咱是不是有钱住个好地方？好床垫、好睡眠、好身体。”

“听着。”主角嗓音平稳，有些紧绷。“带我去买身衣服，然后就结束。把你的花花肠子用在别的地方，成吗？”

“不成，僚机就得一僚到底。”

“ **操你的，英国佬！** ”

“ _真的？_ 做梦都想看你骑在我身上用大屁股吃我的鸡巴——”

小黑尖叫一声把手机丢开，捂住耳朵哀叹生活竟能如此操蛋。

_阿联酋航空，BK407，两点，希思罗机场廊桥38号。来之前清理自己。保证你会拥有一身完美的亿万富豪行头。_

手机闪动两下跳出一条讯息，主角忍无可忍把设备砸烂。

尼尔外套搭在手臂，夹克敞开，薄围巾松松挂在脖子上，出门之前照着《男士时尚》好好打扮了一番，力求能够取悦他的主角。走下飞机时大厅不少女人投来善意的微笑注视，让英国人更生自傲，他站的很直，一只手揣在兜里，看到举牌子的黑人青年后上去给对方一个巨大的拥抱。牌子上写着 _混蛋尼尔_ ，白人小子咧嘴大笑。 ** _他果真还是一样。_**

“后面是不是还湿着？”

英国特工低头耳语，主角朝他肚子锤了一拳，挣脱怀抱转身闷头往停车场走。尼尔主动坐上驾驶座，美国人对此毫无异议，毕竟他一向讨厌靠左行驶。两人谁也不说话，主角察觉到对方偷偷观察自己，可他硬是目不斜视，在座位上一动不动。

“晚餐？”

“这还不到四点。”

“下午茶？”

“ _听着。_ ”主角做出一个 _你够了_ 的手势，嘴唇微微分开，尼尔无法集中精力开车。“我们就去找个裁缝，做点衣服，然后赶紧搭上凯瑟琳·巴顿，行吗？”

“哦伙计，”英国特工一个急转弯将将错开后方来车，“哪有那么迅速？要我说咱先去劳力士歇歇脚，顺便看看老爵爷的卡好不好使…”

**_所以这就是为什么我们坐在这里，显然拯救世界必须要在意大利沙发上进行。_ **

黑人青年不停喝水，好抑制住在尼尔同销售打情骂俏时不断上升的火气。

“您是美国人？”

“对，”主角有苦说不出，他屁股很酸，再软的垫子也坐不住。“挺明显的，对吧？”

“我们一向对美国客人欢迎有加，曲奇？”

“不必。”

小黑站起来，膝盖有点哆嗦。他勉强走到尼尔身边，拽着袖子让对方附身听他耳语：“ _随便挑一个买了行吗？我真有点扛不住。_ ”

英国特工把脑袋凑近主角耳边，手里还拿着那块绿幽幽的表。

“承认你屁眼里痒得想被大鸡巴好好操一顿我们就走。”

前中情局特工把杯子当的一声搁在台面上，销售们纷纷投来关切的目光。这下主角更是浑身都不自在，更别提混蛋尼尔的爪子已经 _安抚性地_ 摸上他的后腰。作为房间里唯一的有色人种，美国人感觉到被压迫。带着手套负责真表展示的小姐开始紧张，显然搞不懂眼前这对黑白配在玩哪套，主角毫不怀疑店内安保已经蓄势待发——但尼尔神色如常，手里还握着那块手表。黑人青年无法否认，他这种疯狂般的无所畏惧实在是很有说服力。

“好吧。”主角说给所有人听。“我承认你是对的，我们就买这块。”

尼尔以一种不顾一切的态势狂奔在伦敦街头，在华尔道夫酒店前猛刹车时那辆可怜的奥迪几乎被他开散架。印度来的门童一脸惶恐，紧张之下口音更加难以分辨。上电梯时没人说话，前台登记处的经理尽力掩饰听到他俩要一间套房时的惊讶—— ** _老英国人了，妈的。_**

走进房间、扔下行李和大堆大堆的购物袋，等到过度好奇的服务生带上门离开，尼尔就像见腥的猫一样张牙舞爪往主角身上扑。

“放开我！ _该死的！_ ”

黑人青年一边挣扎一边往后倒，直到四肢纠缠着摔倒在沙发上。

“宝贝儿！”尼尔一边忙着把口水蹭满主角的脸上和胸前一边把人剥光剥净，手指毫不客气地捅进又湿又软的肉穴里。“你这是为我准备的？”

“不是你非要要求？”

小黑说完就开始后悔，觉得自己这样有些太惯着对方，于是干脆抿住嘴巴，结果却被尼尔在下唇咬了一口。

“你真好，你是最好的。”

他继续把头埋进主角丰满的胸乳，轮流吸吮两颗奶尖，手指在肛门进进出出。小黑被弄得受不住，浑身火烧火燎，不由眯起眼睛，搂住身上的人低低喘息。尼尔再次低头和他接吻，腾出一只手在外套兜里摸索，抓住一个什么东西悉悉索索地撕开包装，前中情局特工刚想问他在搞什么名堂，却突然发觉后穴里被塞入了一个奇怪的物件。

“干什么？”

小黑被卡的难受，在尼尔身下不住扭动。英国特工粗长硬挺的勃起夹在两人之间，主角也在不断上升的温度里慢慢性奋起来。

“含一会，好干你。”

尼尔用手指堵住穴口，轻轻按摩括约肌。球形固态润滑剂不光香味怡人还附带催情功效，没一会主角肠子里就开始跟着发痒，透明汁液止不住地往外流。

“妈的…唔…你塞得什么？”

“好东西。”英国特工一手抓住小黑的阴茎撸动一手继续摸他的胸，嘴巴在脖子和嘴唇上流连。“会让你舒服的宝贝儿，我保证。”

主角还想说什么反驳的话，可尼尔压在他身上的感觉很好，屁股里慢慢融化的温暖半固体和鸡巴被刺激的感觉更好，于是前中情局探员干脆放松身体，扭扭屁股在小床一样宽大的沙发上找到一个舒服的姿势。英国特工仔细观察他的神情，当主角嘴唇张开，舌头舔过下唇时就直起腰，抓住黑人青年的脚踝将双腿抬高、折起，坚硬肉棍对准股间吸吮收缩、水光一片的肛门，一点点把阴茎埋进对方体内。

“你在…啊…别，别动…”主角说不上来这是种什么滋味。不难受，但也绝不舒服——龟头撑开括约肌，烙铁似的鸡巴拼命往里钻，肠道在刺激之下收缩，让被插入的感觉更加明显。“唔…嗯…你太硬了！”

“是吗宝贝？”尼尔动作很慢，生怕弄伤他的主角。 ** _这感觉可真他妈太好了_** 。“我为你硬的发痛。”

小黑有点喘不上气。他头颅尽力后仰，两只手徒劳地想抓住些什么，结果只能抱住一旁的小枕头。球形润滑剂已经完全融化，主角只觉得屁眼里热乎乎，深处空虚发痒，只想把鸡巴吞得更深。

“啊…尼尔…”黑人青年眼睛眯起一半，两片丰满肉欲的嘴唇分开吐出热气。尼尔附身接吻，主角饥渴地吸吮他的舌头。“干我，混小子。用你的小蜥蜴干我。”

尼尔忍无可忍，在他下唇上咬了一口。 ** _这勾引人的淫荡家伙。_** 英国特工猛地挺腰，鸡巴狠狠撞进肠道。

“啊！妈的！你这坏蛋！”主角叫得大声，尼尔眼睛都因为欲望灼烧而发红。“别！啊操…”

尼尔紧紧盯住身下的黑人青年， ** _他那么火辣，充满活力_** ，阴茎在内部戳刺，享受肠肉丝滑温暖的包裹。 ** _他会为我停留吗？_** 主角被干得受不住，腰部和大腿奋力挣扎扭动，却换来更凶狠的抽插，身子随着操弄随波逐流，眼睛里蓄起雾蒙蒙的水汽。

“你真美，宝贝。现在什么也不用烦恼，我会一直在这，和你在一起。”

“嗯唔…”小黑脑子里一片烟火，只看到英国佬嘴唇一张一合，可他什么也听不见。“啊…慢一点…就是这样…你在唠叨什么？”

“我说，”尼尔几乎把他的主角身体对折，居高临下地奸插肉穴，汗水滴在对方腹部。“我会是你最牛逼的僚机。”

“哈！啊…干你…啊，啊哈！”鸡巴变换角度想要寻找那个让他疯狂的点，天真的黑人青年还后知后觉地想要嘲讽白种小子。“你可…你…啊呀！你可真没有追求！啊！”

龟头碾过前列腺，主角眼前一阵发白。 ** _吃掉自杀药丸的感觉也差不多_** 。美国人仿佛飞在云端，各项感官纷纷离他而去，就像沉在湖底那样迟钝。 ** _有人在叫。有人在喊。_** 他想笑，想大声的问是谁这么淫荡，被干的如此快乐。

“ **是你！** ”尼尔狂妄的笑声刺破水幕，把他从幻境里拉出来。“ _你小屁眼又紧又热_ ！ **爽吗宝贝？** ”

“你…哼唔…啊…闭嘴… _闭嘴_ ！”小黑羞愤异常，把脸埋在抱枕下面。“ _不许说！_ ”

尼尔笑个没完，龟头毫无章法地在深处凸起的软肉上横冲直撞，主角大腿发酸，肉穴被插得发出咕叽咕叽的淫靡声响，小腹抽动，酸胀得让人浑身没了骨头一样软。

“你…快点…我…唔…我想…啊！”

尼尔松开他右边的脚踝，小黑肌肉包裹的腿立刻缠上自己僚机的腰，脚后跟一顶一顶似乎想让对方进的根深。

“想要什么，宝贝？”尼尔摸一把主角正在吐出前液的阴茎，拱起后腰钻得愈发深入。“你得先说，我干得你爽不爽？”

“混蛋…混蛋！”龟头有一次碾过软肉，随后整个鸡巴进到了一个恐怖的深度。黑人青年仰躺在沙发上，被干的哭叫，口水顺着脸颊往下流。“放过我…尼尔…太硬了…”

“不行。”僚机干脆把肉棒插在深处不再动弹就压在那要命一点上。“感情我白忙活这好一阵子，连句夸奖都没有？”

“你…嗯…”主角又是勾腿又是扭腰，感觉自己的肚子都要被捅穿，可肉棒吃到腹中却偏偏得不到被插弄的快感，急得浑身是汗，眼泪都要流出来。“操我…求你…”尼尔无动于衷，眼睛亮亮盯住他，一只手慢慢撸动小黑的阴茎。“妈的…你赢了！爽！你的大鸡巴干的我好爽！我想要被你操屁眼操到…啊！ _妈的_ ！ **尼尔啊啊啊啊操！** ”

主角射得又多又猛，好些精液粘在英国佬的胸前和下巴上。

“妈的。”尼尔为这壮观的景象深深折服，也为后穴在射精时绞紧的快感感到头皮发麻、一阵尿意。“你绝对是世间最辣。”

“ **快滚出去！** ”

主角还在喘气，身上满是做爱的气息，甚至连马眼还在挣扎着吐出最后一点白浊，尼尔被他糟糕混乱又气鼓鼓的样子迷得晕头转向，直到被一脚踹下沙发才清醒过来。

“宝贝！”英国佬恬不知耻再次扑到他身上，两只手大胆地分开双腿，贪婪注视刚刚被内射过正在往外吐出精液的肉穴。“你真棒，你是最棒的，我情愿在你——”

“ **我说滚出去！** ”

主角再次踹开僚机，一瘸一拐跑进浴室。精明的尼尔没有错过他发红的耳尖 ** _。妈的，可爱！_**

英国佬干脆在地毯上躺倒，仔细回味了刚刚的诸多热辣细节，这才心满意足起身，从行李箱夹层中取出红线和铁盒，再次放入一张纸条：

**你怎么样才能直接被操射？**


	3. PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主角和尼尔尝试新花样。

**注意分寸，小子。**

**Ps.** **舔肛有助于缓解烦躁，出任务时放点玩具会让他更加兴奋。**

尼尔收到字条时正在喝一杯提神茶，结果差点把自己呛死。他将上面的话反反复复看了好几遍，脑子里炸烟花似的一波波爆音，连带着听觉视觉都有点毛病。 ** _真鸡巴牛逼。我光看着字儿就能射出来。_**

“今天上午去找裁缝，买衬衫、鞋子、手提包，还有别的配饰和流行我都写在表格上。中午一起研究约巴顿去哪个餐厅，香水就上店里随便瞧瞧。还有车，租不太安全，我觉得咱们还是去买—— _你在听吗混小子？_ ”

“…呃。”

英国人眼睛无法从手上的条子移开，主角好奇地凑过去。

“啥能有拯救世界重要？”

尼尔赶在对方看清楚之前迅速把纸条塞进裤兜，他可不能冒这个险。

“你。”

“嗯？”

“我是说，”特工端起杯子一口气喝光茶水，“你就等于世界。”

黑人青年警惕性地把身子向后靠在椅背上，抬起下巴抿着嘴，眯起眼睛观察他。

“你说什么胡话？”

“这个嘛。”尼尔抓起咖啡壶，脑袋里已经开始思考应该挑选那种玩具。“僚机的自我修养。”

前中情局探员翻个白眼，继续吃煎蛋和鱼。他穿着背心和搏击短裤，昨天激烈运动过的痕迹叠在旧伤之上，显得放浪色情。尼尔喉咙发干，又抄起一杯橙汁。

“你就靠水分子活着？”

“你挺着奶子坐这么近，我得降降火。”

叉子当的一声被扔在陶瓷盘上，主角气鼓鼓站起来走掉。尼尔饥渴地盯住他的大屁股，绝望地发现自己又硬了。

“嘿。”英国特工走进小型健身室，看着小黑玩单杠。“我不是故意那么说，抱歉。”

“没什么。”主角走到一旁打开一瓶水，尼尔直到他还在生气，却不是很明白到底为点啥。“不是因为你。”

“…呃。”

“老天。”美国人把水瓶往旁边一扔，转过身抬头瞪尼尔。“你把舌头弄丢了？忘了英语怎么说？还是除了上床，你就根本不想看到我？”

“…呃？”

主角气到无语，一把抓起毛巾准备去淋浴。尼尔突然灵光一现、福至心灵—— ** _“舔肛有助于缓解烦躁。”_**

“等等。”英国人拦住他，把委委屈屈的小黑抱在怀里，低头亲吻对方厚实的嘴唇。“我不是因为方便才对你这样，是真的喜欢你。和任务没关。也许有关。但本质上无关。你懂的。”

主角又气又好笑，心想 ** _这家伙笨拙到连话都说不明白，我怎么就偏偏对他这么上心？_**

“我不明白。”美国人挣开怀抱，“你不是因为这个才答应做我的僚机？”

“不。”尼尔继续从背后抱住他，手掌伸进紧身背心。“不， _不_ ， **不。** ”

“就算我是在大街上和你萍水相逢，就算你是个正事儿没有的什么走卒贩夫，我也会想办法把你搞到手，因为你他妈在我眼里就是辣的要命。辣的我看你一眼都觉得心里发慌，晚上做梦都是把你操到屁股里喷出——”

“ **行了** ！”小黑耳尖红得发亮，“ _真他娘的辣耳朵！_ ”

“你喜欢这个。”尼尔把自己往屁股缝里蹭。“你就是喜欢我。巧了，我也喜欢你。”

小黑不说话，英国人感慨 ** _看看这么一副天真纯情的样子，谁能料到他日后竟然会那样淫荡风流？_**

“现在才七点钟。裁缝十点开店。”手指碾过乳头，尼尔把膝盖顶进大腿之间。“我要让你好好享受一下。”

“享受什么？”

“爱。”

“啊？”

主角脸上的表情好似尼尔讲了个拙劣蹩脚的笑话，英国人为此胸口发闷。 ** _谁会在乎我的真心话？_**

“躺下，宝贝。”

黑人青年将信将疑，但依旧顺从地躺倒在瑜伽垫子上，在尼尔压过来时皱起眉头。

“你真像个到处发情的公狗。”

“呃…多谢夸奖？”

主角笑着锤他，两人滚成一团接吻，互相把口水曾到对方脸上。尼尔扒掉前中情局探员的短裤，发现底下空空荡荡，肉欲紧绷的大屁股一览无余。

“妈的，骚货。”

“我可不知道你一大早起来又要干这个。”小黑嘴上这么说，手却在尼尔眼皮子底下掰开臀肉，露出藏在深处的小小肉洞。“唔…里面好酸，是不是已经肿了？”

白种小子眼睛几乎黏在那一圈软肉上，小口微微张开，随着主人的呼吸收缩。他难以控制地吞咽，把脸凑近。

“让我检查一下。”尼尔用手指抚摸穴口，被那灼热的温度弄得头脑发懵，指腹按在上面打转。“好像需要一点治疗。”

“什么？”

尼尔没说话。他说不出话，只想把主角吃进肚腹之中，这样黑人青年就不必独闯鬼门关，就不必一个人在世上打拼，而自己只能在一次次的失败之后做个补锅匠， ** _天知道他经历过多少操蛋事。_**

“我说你…啊…你在…妈的！”

前中情局探员绝不是个缺乏自制力的人，事实上他对压抑欲望、忍受痛苦还颇为擅长。但在尼尔面前，这个看起来毫无特色、行事作风有点猥琐又有点疯狂、还无时无刻不精虫上脑的混蛋小子却总是能轻而易举地让他失去控制，失去那种在危急关头往往能救他一命的、动物本能般的警觉。当尼尔把阴茎捅进他屁股里，又或是贴在耳朵边用低沉奇怪的口音说话，都能在主角身上点燃一股热流，让他软成一团，想要和这个小混蛋干点什么突破底线的事儿。 ** _我完了。_** 黑人青年绝望地想。 ** _难不成我也是个喜欢被玩屁股的死基佬？_**

尼尔舐括约肌外部的脆弱皮肤，那里有一些细小的擦伤，毛细血管破裂让它看起来更加鲜红。英国人忍不住轻咬，然后听到小黑紧张地抽气。

“疼吗？”

“没有你用力干我的时候疼。”

尼尔哑口无言，痛恨于自己对主角荒谬地魅力无计可施，只好继续用舌头探索对方下体。

 ** _真软。_** 尼尔把舌面贴在洞口，感受肉穴富有生命力的收缩。黑人青年将膝盖抱在胸前，张开大腿让混小子自由动作。英国舔开括约肌，舌尖钻进肛门，主角受不住似的低低喘息。

“嗯…妈的…尼尔…”

舌头继续往里钻。唾液将私处涂的一片水光，主角一想到插在自己屁眼里的是什么就腰部一阵发酸，穴道不受控制地变松变软，深处热辣辣的痒。

“你喜欢这个。”尼尔抬头看着小黑快要闭上的眼睛和沉迷其中的神情，心想 ** _果然只有自己才最了解自己。_** “想要我多做一点吗？”

“闭嘴，妈的闭嘴…”

尼尔不由地窃笑，他能看出性爱节奏被打断让小黑多么恼怒。

“坏孩子。”英国特工爬到主角身上，亲他的脖子，咬他的乳头，最后把嘴唇贴在耳朵边上嘶嘶耳语。“还是你不想做了？”

“你…”主角气不打一处来，但又说不出口让尼尔老老实实吃他的屁股。“你有别的事要做？”

“那倒没有，”混小子低头冲他怪笑，小黑在专注的目光中不安地扭扭身子。“只想做你。”

主角气鼓鼓的样子非常可爱，尼尔忍不住纵容他。

肉穴再次被一条灵活湿润的舌头入侵。小黑在英国人撑开屁眼舔舐深处的时候大声呻吟，他的阴茎高高翘起，腰部上下起伏想把自己更深的往尼尔舌头上送。混小子捧起身下性感的大屁股，一遍又一遍刺进主角体内。

“啊…深一点…再深一点…” ** _不够。根本不够。_** 黑人青年一闭上眼睛就能感受—— _不是回想_ ——到昨晚肉棒插入后穴，龟头在前列腺研磨时的恐怖快感，那种几乎让人溺毙的热潮，使他不再能被除此之外的刺激满足。渴望让他浑身难受，想要尖叫，想要乞求，想要随便什么人为他带来高潮。“填满我…求你…妈的， _求你！_ ”

尼尔直起身子，眼神因为疯狂的占有欲显得又深又冷。他拨开额前的长发，手掌按在主角腰间，火热坚硬的鸡巴猛地操进肛穴，肠道疯狂蠕动，被舔得发软出水，现在毫无保留地紧紧缠住入侵者，渴望从它上面榨出每一丝性快感。

“对！对对对就是这样！哦你好棒…你真棒！”

主角为这种令人毛骨悚然的爽利蜷起脚趾，他的头颅摆动，一下下上挺迎合那些甜蜜的冲撞和戳刺。这次他甚至没有感觉到哪怕一丁点胀痛，只有被填充的满足，好像必须这样人生才是完整的，必须和尼尔不分彼此地绞在一起，万物才重回命定的轨道。接着前一阵旋转，英国人将他翻个身，从后面继续干他。主角本应该为这种耻辱的姿势感到愤怒， ** _就像个母狗_** ，小黑想。 ** _这样不是很般配吗？_** 鸡巴插得更深，插进昨天没有插到的地方，肚子里火热的硬块几乎顶到喉咙，肠子的褶皱被撑开摩擦，肉棒一次次碾过那块敏感软肉，主角觉得自己就像个玩具，或者飞机杯，或者随便什么被粗暴使用，只为发泄兽欲的东西。 ** _这不是很好吗？_** 这当然很好。他的一生都在为意义、目标、拯救人类的伟业做永无止境的斗争，所有一切都令他身心俱疲。他从没有过真正属于自己的人生，不是完成任务时的一句赞赏，不是虚无缥缈的成就感和自我感动的奉献精神，而是完全的放纵，不考虑有关自由意志的任何狗屁，也不在乎明天是不是真的到来。

“…还好吗？”

 ** _有人说话。_** 主角想要那人闭嘴，他还在做爱呢！

“你还好吗？”尼尔看到垫子被透明的液体打湿，这才意识到自己的主角正在哭泣。英国人停止抽插，关心又有些难过。“宝贝？”

“我很好。”主角声音发哑，大概是因为叫的太响。他回过头，脸上带着泪痕和沉迷的神色，丰满的嘴巴分开，眼睛微微眯起。“就是还没被你干爽到。”

**_哦去他妈的上帝老天爷！_ **

尼尔咬牙切齿，扑到黑人青年身上，一直手按住他的肩膀，另一只手绕到身前挤压小腹。鸡巴操得又快又刁钻，没两下就把主角干倒在地上，浑身瘫软、张开大腿，随着奸弄的节奏呻吟尖叫。

“这样够不够爽？”尼尔一口咬在小黑的后脖颈，接着把肩膀和颈窝处吸吮出深深浅浅的痕迹，在深色的皮肤上显出一种狂野蓬勃的生命之力。“你他妈别想逃离这个。”

主角对着没头没脑话语的很是不解，身边有这么全能的僚机，谁还想离开呢？肚子里温暖鼓胀的感觉让他昏昏欲睡，整个人仿佛泡在温水之中。

“尼尔…你真是个好混蛋…唔嗯…该死的爽…”

“乐意效劳。”尼尔把整根鸡巴撤出又顶入，黑人青年双膝跪地，屁股翘起，肉洞大大松开，可以让英国人以居高立下的姿势轻易地干进肠道深处。“你简直就是为这个而生的。”

主角不确定这是一句恭维还是羞辱，但他确实非常享受——也许有些太过享受，不过去他的， ** _有花堪折直须折，不是吗？_** 龟头持续摩擦，快感积累太多。小黑明显地感觉到有一根筋络一样的东西，连接肚子和后穴深处，现在存在感愈发清晰。他感到难受，感到酸痛，感到有什么东西已经达到临界，咆哮着想要爆发出来——“ _尼尔_ ， **尼尔！** ”

主角从没经历过这样激烈的高潮。他身子弹起又落下，屁眼狠狠缩紧，夹住那根坚硬火热的肉棒，前方都不用碰一碰就吐出一大股精水。最令他头皮发麻的是小腹里沉甸甸下坠的充实感，温暖又粘稠，让他不由得想要摆动身体，把四肢缠上射在体内的人。

“我在这儿。”英国特工帮他躺好，低头亲吻不断喘息得嘴巴。“你真是要命的火辣。”

“嗯…”主角一根手指也不想动，只想躺在地上，哼哼唧唧，或者对小混蛋提点无理要求，毕竟自己都付出这样大的代价了不是吗？“…混蛋。”

“好吧我确实是。”尼尔干脆压倒在他身上，手不安分地揉捏屁股。“水？”

“好。”

英国人站起来去端水，顺便从包里翻出一个黑色柱状物。尼尔把小黑从健身室抱到床上，完美无视对方想要洗澡清理的要求，喂他喝点水之后趁对方不太清醒的间隙将一个东西塞进还含着精液的屁眼。

“你！”主角挣扎扭动想要把那玩意抠出来，尼尔眼疾手快按住手腕把他压在床上。“这是个啥？”

小黑瞪着白种小子，眼睛下还有湿漉漉的泪痕。 ** _真他妈的可爱。_**

“肛塞，电动的那种。”主角愤怒地咆哮，但刚刚被使用过的身体怎么也挣脱不了束缚。“放松！只是一点小情趣…我保证不会伤害到你。”

“拿出来。”

主角神情严肃，语气认真，如果不是身上斑斑点点的性爱痕迹和那依旧挺立的深色奶尖，尼尔大概会认为这还有那么一点说服力。但是眼下，英国人只感到征服的快乐。

“不。”

白种小子深深地吻他，带着一脸坏笑满足地走开。在关上房门之前，他按下手中的遥控装置，把肛塞调到振动模式。

“啊！”毫不意外地听到主角在尖叫，“ **操你的！大混蛋！** ”

尼尔在房门背后大笑出声。他哼着小曲儿，一摇三摆地走到餐桌前，推开早餐的一片狼藉，掏出纸笔开始给自己 _未来的、现在的、永远的主角_ 回信：

**建议已实践，效果卓著。等我回去咱俩也试试？**


	4. PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那波里游船事件，乌克兰的沃尔科夫。

**别心急小子，* _如果_ *你能回来的话。**

**另附：那波里的游船事件不是你的问题，别放在心上。**

尼尔把纸条攥在手心，想不通这话是什么意思。他们刚刚结束自由港行动回到毗邻奥斯陆港的酒店，英国佬胸闷气短浑身难受，正瘫坐在玻璃窗前面对夜景。然而一旁的黑人特工已经换上便装，开始收拾行李，忙忙碌碌以海军陆战队的严谨作风把衣物叠成整整齐齐的方块，白色的袜子卷起来塞满皮箱的缝隙。

“再说一遍你要去哪？”

“坎帕尼亚，开车到维苏威附近的一个私人庄园，卫星定位在你手机上。”

尼尔叹一口气。主角抓过一条浅色的裤子，一边叠起来一边偷偷观察垂头丧气的僚机，搞不懂这家伙到底是怎么了。

“有话直说。”前任中情局探员合上行李箱，再次检查护照、机票、通讯设备，把那套已经烂熟于心的外交官说辞再次默背一遍。“还是你搞丢了自己的舌头？”

“她没那么重要。”

“哈？”

“凯瑟琳·巴顿。别听那个老爵士瞎胡说，不通过她我们也有的是办法接近安德烈·萨尔托。”尼尔站起来从后面把身材丰满的主角一把抱在怀里。“我对意大利有不好的预感。”

“得了。”小黑挣脱怀抱，“然后就眼睁睁看着凯特失去她的儿子，在痛苦和绝望中无力挣扎？既然做就做到底。”他抬起上挑的浅金色眼睛看向自己的僚机，“我知道你在担心。”

“比你想象得还多。”

尼尔把黑人青年扑倒在床上，二话不说扒下他的短裤，把脸埋在胸里，手指阴险地往臀缝深处的小穴上摸。

“你干嘛！”

主角扭动身体想把僚机从身上赶跑，却被一口咬住乳头，弄得他尖叫。

“你。”尼尔从他身上撑起，把小黑笼罩自己的阴影之下，“保证不会冒险，不会搞砸，会完完整整地回来见我，行吗？”

“我不能保证，我做不到。”

“ _该死！_ ”英国人一拳打在床垫上，眼睛因为情绪激烈而烧红。“你总是这样，总是他妈的这样！”尼尔用手指按住他的下唇，抑制脑海中翻腾的黑暗念头。“有没有哪次，哪怕就一次，你能把我们置于世界之先？”

“尼尔。”主角张开嘴巴，把拇指含进嘴里舔舐，动作轻柔好像在安抚一只小狗。“你知道我们不能。但我保证会尽力尝试。”

尼尔把三根手指伸进去玩弄他的小舌，主角用厚实的嘴唇啜着指头，口水从嘴角流到面颊，形成一条蜿蜒的银线。 ** _我大可以把他掳走。_** 英国人想。 ** _藏到时间的缝隙里，用不同的空气层做一个谁也找不到的安全屋。_** 尼尔抽回手指，把自己的嘴唇压上去。 ** _这样难道不是很好吗？_**

“尼尔，别…”

主角在被插开时痛苦地皱起眉头。英国佬没有带套，也没像平常那样先把他舔湿，干燥紧致的肠道被强行入侵的感觉并不好，他挣扎着想要把白种小子推出去，手用力揪住对方散开的领带，括约肌一张一合，反而让尼尔更加兴奋。

“这么想要？那就留在这，让我满足你。”

小黑被亲的妁不出话，他摆动腰肢，却被进得更深。尼尔的手探到后方把臀肉大大分开，龟头不间断地向前顶，肠道蠕动收缩，在外物的刺激下吐出汁液。

“唔…嗯…”

“这就湿了？”英国佬低头含住奶头，主角终于能大口呼吸，喘得像条脱水的鱼。“你可真敏感。”

“还不是因为你？快点弄，我还要赶飞机。”

“不。”尼尔赌气一样停下动作，龟头不当不争卡在将将接触小黑体内那块软肉的地方，要到不到让主角痒的抓狂。“留在这，和我在一起。”

前中情局探员看看胸前的金色脑袋，伸手撸动僚机的头发，扭扭屁股想把肉棒吃的深一点。

“尼尔…不要提无理要求…嗯…再深一点…妈的…快动！”

“现在是谁无理了？”英国佬暗自偷笑，一口咬住小黑的脖子，下身用力，鸡巴猛地前冲，狠狠碾过敏感点。“你可真会吸，宝贝…放松！”

“啊…不…你…妈的尼尔…”

主角很难受，一点也不爽。他觉得自己还没做好直接肛交的准备，后穴里干燥非常，强烈的异物感让他感受不到丝毫被填满的快乐。这让小黑非常烦躁，非常生气，很想把身上的始作俑者一脚踹下床去，于是整个人都激烈地挣扎扭动，手臂胡乱在对方后背上抓挠，努力无视自己肚子里酸酸涨涨的感觉。

尼尔心里更是十分郁闷：未来主角的留言让他如鲠在喉惴惴不安，眼前这个不安分的年轻 _上司_ 又在不断地挑战耐心。特工的生活就是日复一日在危险边缘进行枯燥无味的任务，他曾经热爱冒险，喜欢找刺激，然而此时此刻，当他有了想要保护的爱人，又开始憎恶起这份工作带来的未知的恐惧。

“听话，宝贝…我永远不会伤害你。”

主角疼得角渗出泪水，大腿紧紧夹住身上的金发小子。尼尔不忍心看到他受此折磨，于是阴茎慢慢退出，只把小半根肉棒插在较为松软的一截甬道里，再次含住奶头，吸吮轻咬，使出浑身解数想让他也投入到这场性爱中来。

“唔…嗯…”

黑人青年被他舔得胸前酥麻，英国佬趁机抓住硕大丰满的胸肌玩弄，腰部有节奏地向前，每次刚刚深入就向后退开，一只手托住后腰，让主角的大屁股悬空，被插得来回晃动，好似坐在云端，浑身说不出的情欲勃发。

“尼尔…啊哈…”小黑头部后仰，阴茎在连绵的快感中高高立起，前端不停地吐水。英国佬干得他发软，汗水和热气蒸腾，深褐色的皮肤上隐隐烧出一种馥郁的粉红，奶头充血肿胀，向上挺弄的样子色情又淫荡。“快…我想要…要你…”

英国佬没说话，只是把他的主角翻过身，让小黑跪爬在床上，一口咬住后颈，开始凶狠地抽插。

“啊！啊尼尔！就是那！干我！求你！”

尼尔说不出的焦躁煎熬。越是在这段关系中沉湎，就越是排斥自己原本的任务—— ** _别这样，你个傻蛋，想想他，他还在等你回去，等你带着好消息回去_** ——该怎么才能告诉眼前的爱人，他将要奔赴一个永恒的陷阱？

“尼尔…哦尼尔…”

主角沉迷于这肌肤相亲的热潮，他从没在做爱中得到过如此多的快乐，仿佛此时紧紧相连的不止肉体，连同他们的精神和命运，也在这突破禁忌的性交里缠绕纠结。

“我在这，宝贝。我哪儿都不去。”

尼尔亲吻他的后背，手指伸下去轻轻按摩被撑开到极限的穴口，满意地听到抽查之间开始传来咕叽咕叽的水声，直到他已经到了那个爆发的临界点。

“嗯哈…尼尔…再深一点…唔…摸一摸…求你…”

“想要我摸哪里宝贝？”尼尔继续按摩括约肌，手指都被流出的交合液打湿。“你得说出来我才能照做。”

“要…奶头…摸摸奶子…好胀…”

尼尔在他身后闷声发笑，手掌从善如流地捏住奶尖揉搓，爽地小黑不停尖叫，屁股向后摆动努力把鸡巴吞进更深处。

“你越来越骚了，宝贝。”尼尔不确定他有没有听到，只觉得自己被吸得更紧了一点。“我爱惨了你的大屁股。”

这次主角听得明白，他想回头瞪这个恶劣的白种小子，却被一阵冲刺干得跪不住，整个人上身塌陷，扑在床上。

“啊唔…混蛋…妈的尼尔…再快一点！”

“遵命，长官。”

尼尔直起身体，两只手紧紧抓住黑人青年的肩膀，把他往自己的方向拉扯，下半身配合发力，力道粗野蛮横，这种直白的姿势操干起来没有什么章法技巧，只有最原始交媾快感。

“啊！是的！就是那！干我！好棒尼尔！”

主角的叫喊声在房间里回荡，他屁股扭动，肉洞被插的汁液飞溅，肿胀的奶头压在床单上来回摩擦，整个人昏昏沉沉在欲海里上下起伏。

“妈的。”尼尔咬牙切齿。“你天生就该干这个，该敞开屁股吃我的鸡巴。”英国佬发出一阵低吼，肉体拍打的声音和叫床声响成一片。“你最好这样宝贝儿，因为你是我的， _我的！_ ”

尼尔毫无保留地射进主角肠道深处，精液一股又一股，从合不拢的穴口流出，肚子隐隐被射得有些鼓胀。小黑腹部沾满自己的体液，软绵绵倒在床上喘息。尼尔看得眼热，伸手在肚皮上一按，括约肌一阵收缩，吐出更多混合汁液，把英国佬的西服弄得一团糟。

“混蛋。”主角声音嘶哑。“这下我还怎么坐飞机？”

“那正好不去。”尼尔将人抱在怀里，在肩头咬下好几个痕迹，“我们可以就这么待一整个星期，把黄片里的花样都试上一试。”

“滚开。”前中情局探员把他推到一边，自顾自走进浴室。“ _精虫上脑的混小子_ 。”

尼尔冲他抛去一个飞吻，等到浴室中水声响起，便迅速翻身下床，从自己的箱子里找出一个微型设备，割开主角的鞋底，将监听器材放入其中。

是第二天下午尼尔把主角送到机场，在嘈杂人流中和他拥抱。

“任务第二，安全第一。”

“别犯傻，尼尔。”

英国佬抱住他不撒手，思考如何在众目睽睽之下把人打晕带走。

“你会回来的，对吧？”

“我不明白你在担心什么。”主角挣脱怀抱，皱起眉头看着眼前的金发小子。“你对计划没信心？还是对我没信心。”

“…我对自己没信心。”英国佬赌气般隔着衣物在他的颈窝处狠狠咬上一口，就像小狗标记势力范围。“我会开艘风力发电维修船在附近待命，你随时可以上船和我远走高飞。”

黑人青年嗤笑一声，拉过皮箱，转身走向闸机口。

“回见，尼尔。等我落地那波里再联系。”

尼尔目送他走进登机口，又等了半小时，确认飞机已经起飞之后才掏出远程终端，激活藏在主角身上的监听和定位装置。

“告诉我，你想怎么死？”

“寿终正寝。”

安德烈·萨尔托阴沉冷酷的面具慢慢裂开，形成一个难看的笑。主角不禁好奇他的童年是怎样度过的。

“那你可是入错了行。”

斯拉夫寡头冲打手使个眼色，身高骇人、面目狰狞的男人往主角身边缓慢移动。

“前面有一个四面围墙的花园，沃尔科夫会把你带过去，在你喉咙上开个洞，切下你的老二塞进这个洞，接着我就能欣赏你一边挣扎一边想要把自己老二从喉咙洞里掏出来。”

“你还挺有想象力。”

安德烈·萨尔托又笑一下，脸上的皮肉僵硬好似机器人。

“俏皮话到此为止，下辈子注意点。”斯拉夫人的目光停在他身上，“我倒是能看出凯特为什么会挑上你。”

“多谢恭维。”主角嘴上不落下风，可心里慌的一批—— ** _我该怎么才能免于被阉割的恐惧？_** “不过…你爱看歌剧吗？”

安德烈·萨尔托举起酒杯的手停在半空，那双冰面一般的浅蓝色眼睛终于有了点生气。

“怎么？”

“别在这。”

斯拉夫人探寻的目光停留在他的脸上，主角抬高下巴，克制住想要退缩的冲动。

“你玩帆船吗？”

“我啥都能随便来一点。”

“那就明早八点见。来露两手。”

主角浑身湿漉漉地回到自己的船舱，不由感慨白种人真他妈会玩， ** _连划个船都能整上一出海上杀夫、生离死别的狗血戏码。_** 前任中情局探员默默叹气，拿出毛巾边擦手边往房间里走，却被一阵小小的动静给吸引了。

“凯特——”

“ **为什么不让他淹死算了？！** ”

“ _不能那样！_ ”凯瑟琳·巴顿扑过来卡他的脖子，主角从她眼中看到燃烧的绝望。“我需要他活着。”

“ **好继续卖给他枪？！** ”

“不，凯特。我不是你想的那种人。”主角叹口气，凯瑟琳身上的怒气散去，只剩下一个惊恐、无助、备受折磨的女人。“安德烈·萨尔托手握我们所有人的命脉，不只是你的。”

“你觉得他现在会怎么处置我？”凯瑟琳靠在门边，金发很短，向后梳起，苍白消瘦的身体包裹在潜水衣里，看起来滑稽又可怜。“你只想得到自己需要的，从没为我和我孩子考虑过一分一毫。”

 ** _哦。_** 主角太过愧疚，以至于导致了某种自我厌恶。 ** _他妈的。_**

“拿上这个。”黑人青年从包里掏出一把非常小的手枪，“尽量别用。”

凯瑟琳接过去，没再说话。

“操。”尼尔把维修货轮停在商用港口，一边为准备逆向隔离室一边偷听他的主角。 ** _妈的，那把手枪还是我给你的呢！_** “真是个舍己为人的大善人。”英国佬紧绷的心情稍稍放松下来—— ** _也许他说的事件就是指这个_** ——耳机里随即传来一阵敲门声。

主角顿时紧张起来。这不是个好兆头，尤其考虑到安德烈·萨尔托的行事作风总带了点未卜先知的意思。他示意凯特别出声，整整衣领，走过去开门。

“萨尔托先生要见你。”

沃尔科夫一边说一边探头探脑，仗着身材高大企图挤进来。小黑用力顶住房门，屁股因为发力紧紧绷着。

“好嘞。”

说着主角想把门顺手关上，却被沃尔科夫伸手阻挡。

“ _现在。_ ”

“呃…他想让我光腚去？”

沃尔科夫还在用力张望，不过这次他把注意力放在了小黑身上。

“谁知道他想不想？但是我挺想。”

主角皱起眉头， ** _想不到你这俄国佬说话骚得很。_** 沃尔科夫后退一步，冲他笑笑——因为露出太多牙齿而看起来更像是个威胁——然后离开。

“ _操。_ ”尼尔把手中的钳子摔在地上，为自己的心上人被调戏大动肝火。“ **妈的斯拉夫混球！** ”

小黑倒是觉得松了口气，尽管安德烈·萨尔托让他留下过夜的 _请求_ 不论怎么看都象是个夹杂着胁迫的命令。 ** _但谁知道呢？_** 当前任中情局探员掏出另一把杀伤性更大的手枪别在后腰，准备到直升机降落的平台上一探究竟时，他又感受到那种受好奇和冒险欲驱使下肾上腺素爆发的快乐。 ** _没准这就是关键所在。_**

一切进行顺利。尼尔缺乏视觉信息，但也能从主角的脚步声中感受到小心翼翼的紧张。他听到隐隐约约的责骂、殴打，由于距离差距像隔着一层水雾听不真切。这种声音似有似无，英国佬没一会就开始眼皮打架，心想 ** _这还能有什么差错呢?_**

直到一声剧烈的碰撞让他惊醒。

主角越看越奇，想不到那金块一样的物件竟然就是逆向金属。他沉迷在窥视到的秘密里，完全没注意到沃尔科夫正在接近。脖子毫无征兆地被枪托狠狠击中，尖锐的疼痛让他忍不住弯下腰，随即肚子上也挨了一拳。斯拉夫人丝毫不给他喘息的机会，把小黑揪起来扔到墙上，暴揍面部，直到鲜血染满主角的胡子和他的拳头，沃尔科夫这才把人拖到安德烈·萨尔托面前。

“他在偷看。”

黑人青年耳朵眼里嗡嗡作响，上一次这么狼狈还是在基辅行动之后，他被绑起来强行拔牙的时候。

“你不该对我的货好奇。”萨尔托看起来很有精神。“更不该知道基辅歌剧院的事儿。”

“我只是担心。”主角边说边喘，现在他的脖子也变成了红色。“毕竟市面上2/3的核原料都跟中情局脱不开干系。”

“中情局一般只是买家。”安德烈·萨尔托居高临下，毫不在乎。“不过我们确实活在 _一个混沌的世界_ 。”

“威特曼？好诗。这次不打算把老二塞进我喉咙了？”

主角心脏快要跳出嗓子眼，而尼尔已经开始放下快艇，穿上防弹衣，带上一整排的子弹，准备去解救自己的好搭档。

萨尔托沉默着。然后抓起一块逆向金属扔给美国人。

“到塔林可没工夫搞这些花样。”

身旁的打手松开主角，他膝盖跪得酸痛，浑身骨头感觉不是碎了就是消失了，手脚不受控制般想要扑在地上。

“对钚241可不能这么大意。”

萨尔托满意地看着主角笨拙地抓起金属块，转身示意手下放过他。黑人青年好不容易才站起身，走过沃尔科夫身旁时对高大的斯拉夫男人怒目而视，一把夺回自己的手枪，踉踉跄跄回到船舱。

尼尔的快艇开到一半，又硬生生停在海面。他深知自己不该这么冲动，毕竟安德烈·萨尔托的无知才是信条的优势—— ** _可是妈的，我怎么能袖手旁观？_** 英国人低头看看那根红线，它无辜地躺在一边，就是这么个不起眼的小玩意儿，承载了他对主角的深深情谊。尼尔拿起望远镜，往主角所在的船上看了一会，调头回到维修货轮。

“晚上好。”

主角吓得几乎跳起来，尽管他现在已经难以独自站立。该死的，这艘破船上就没有一丁点隐私吗？

“有何贵干？”

沃尔科夫从阴影里走出来，他仍然穿着旧衣服，衬衫前沾满血渍。

“昨天在海上，你不该挑衅我。”

小黑困惑的皱起眉头，努力回想自己干了什么会让这家伙觉得被挑衅的事。

“你是说…我不该一边开船一边指着你一边笑？”尽管现在精神萎靡肉体虚弱，主角还是被对方奇异的脑回路逗乐了。“抱歉，没有嘲讽的意思。但你想的有点多，伙计。”

说完小黑便蹬掉鞋子，把萨尔托给他的金属仍在一边，转身却发现沃尔科夫还傻站在原地。

“呃…晚安？我挺累的，你懂。拜你所赐。”

“你不该这样。”沃尔科夫慢慢接近他，直到两人的距离近到令人不安，主角不由自主地后退，然而小腿碰到床边。“你做得一切…都那么容易使人 _产生误会_ 。”

“什么误会？”

沃尔科夫伸手刮掉美国人嘴角的一丝血迹，随后猛地将他推倒在床上。

“这种误会。”斯拉夫人粗暴地拉开西服，把马球衫推过头顶脱掉，血迹让衣物和皮肤粘连，强行剥离时令他痛苦地呻吟出声。“你是不是在勾引我？”

“ _是个屁！_ ”主角奋力挣扎，用尽最后一丝气力。“ _你他妈是不是精神有毛病？_ ”

沃尔科夫继续那种鲨鱼一般的诡异的笑，手从胸前一路摸进屁股，丝毫不在乎小黑此刻浑身是鲜血尘土，汗液和货舱的气味绞在一起，臭烘烘像个渔夫。

“别，”美国人喘个不停，也许是因为劳累，也许是因为沃尔科夫的嘴刚刚吸上他的奶头。“要搞你也得先带我去吃个晚餐之类的。”

“得了。”斯拉夫人把两个乳尖轮流含进嘴里，小黑不得不承认他确实擅长这个，并且身体很有感觉。“谁知道你我哪天两腿一蹬人就没了。”

“哦。” ** _妈的俄国佬，就不能把悲观主义收一收吗？_** “那现在有什么打算？”

“我打算，”沃尔科夫饶有兴趣地盯着尼尔前些时候留在他身上的咬痕和亲吻，“把老二塞进你的屁股洞里，不管你愿不愿意。”

“听起来比那个花园版本正常一点。”

打手这次笑得还算温和。

“我很确定。你就是在勾引。”

“也许。”主角气喘吁吁，“不过我听说一贯的流程都是从亲吻开始。”

尼尔手中的司康饼突然变得毫无滋味，刚煮的茶喝起来就像刷锅水。

 **“** **我操他妈耶稣屁眼！”** 英国小子扔下食物，疯狂检查监听信号。“拜托，老天爷。 _请千万告诉我是和别人串线了！_ ”

“唔…沃尔科夫…”主角开始后悔这个决定，他原本觉得既然别无选择还不如好好享受，但万万没想到斯拉夫人连接吻都像是要把人弄得窒息而死。“唔…我不…嗯…”

绝望笼罩尼尔。他不知道那个更令他伤心：心上人要被别人操了，还是心上人根本不介意被别人操。

“你尝起来有股可乐的味道。”沃尔科夫指甲掐进一个吻痕，“你经常做这个？”

“…倒也没有。”主角很是心虚，但他不想刺激喜怒无常的斯拉夫人，于是企图转换话题。“你喜欢可乐吗？”

“我对美国垃圾不感兴趣。”

“…呃。”

“不包括你，当然。”

“谢谢？”

“现在，”沃尔科夫解开他的裤腰带，一把将小黑的长裤连同内裤扒下来扔到一边。“让我来检查一下你有没有撒谎。”

主角心里苦不堪言，反倒是另一头的尼尔有些高兴。

“ _去你的俄国傻逼！_ ”尼尔冲着没有麦克风功能的监听器大喊。“ **他是我的！** _你个哥萨克蠢驴！_ ”

沃尔科夫把黑人青年的腿高高抬起折叠在胸前，用眼神威胁主角自己抱住，然后两只手掰开臀瓣，露出前一天刚被使用过、现在还有些发红、微微张开的肛穴。

“啊哈。”小黑知道自己现在是副什么模样，皮肤因为羞愤发烫。偏偏沃尔科夫冰凉的手指还摸上了括约肌，巨大的温度差异让主角浑身颤抖。“你可真是个不安分的小东西。”

手指钻进肛门，斯拉夫人惊讶于肠道內部的温暖紧致，那种包裹收缩的感觉，就像主角本人一样富于活力。 沃尔科夫身高骇人，手指相应地长而骨节粗大，插在体内的感觉非常怪异，干涩之外还让黑人青年感到一阵反胃。 ** _和尼尔就不会这样_** 。现在想起全能僚机似乎有些可悲，美国人突然觉得委屈，不由地吸吸鼻子。

“我们应该做点有趣的。”

沃尔科夫抽出手指，意识到小黑的不满，但他和他的老大一样冷酷无情。

“意思是你觉得有趣而我觉得痛苦的那种？”

沃尔科夫从喉咙里发出笑声，听起来像是某种猛兽。他站起身，顺便把美国人扶起来跪坐在床上，头部正对自己胯下。小黑盯着硕大的隆起，心里一阵发毛。打手慢慢解开拉链，掏出那根龟头发紫、长度超纲的阴茎。

“过来舔。”

主角咽口唾沫，想知道现在逃跑是否还来得及。

“过来，舔。”

“ **舔你妈！** ”尼尔跌跌撞撞，胡乱套上夜行衣，把刚刚拆开的枪和子弹重新装载，一边套上靴子一边让船员放下快艇。“ _快点，_ **快点！你妈的！** ”

尼尔把护照、武器、几张通行卡和现金丢进背包，思考和主角杀出重围之后应该去什么地方落脚。

“ _斯里兰卡…亚美尼亚…_ **阿根廷！** ”尼尔抓起监听设备，却在转身之后硬生生停下脚步。

桌子上，一张卷起来用红线缠住的纸条凭空出现。英国人心里清楚他会说什么，然而不清楚的是自己将对此作何反应。

“别来这套。”尼尔对纸条大声叫骂。“ _别他妈跟我来这套！_ ”

他走上前，抓起条子，动作粗鲁地将之展平。

**冷静，尼尔。冲动行事只会把你们两个都害死。想想我们。**

“操。”尼尔深深地下头，满腔怒火被浇上一盆冷水，现在只剩下失望和挫败。“你都算计好了，对不对？”

没人回答。英国人从没如此痛恨过那个未来的爱人：他深知尼尔太爱自己，以至于投鼠忌器，宁愿在两种可能发生的坏事里选择更加保守的那个。他绝不会那主角的性命冒险，尽管尼尔自己一向赴汤蹈火，在所不惜。

**已经发生的，必须让它发生。**

纸条再次出现，尼尔已经耗尽所有能量，脸颊不知觉中被泪水打湿。 ** _这就是我能做的最好的事吗？_** 尼尔对信条的使命产生深深的怀疑。 ** _如果我的所作所为只是重复、旁观过去的错误和痛苦，那这个世界又是如何被修正的？_** 没人知道答案。没人能理解历史螺旋上升的本质，而对于人的有限的生命和认识而言，这实在是一个残酷又不同寻常的命运之谜。金发小子扔掉背包，不由痛哭起来。

“…我不会。”

主角说的很小声，自己也知道这话任谁都不会买账。 ** _可我真的没做过！_**

“别撒谎。”沃尔科夫用鸡巴拍拍小黑的脸，美国人惊恐地躲开。“ **舔。** ”

主角抬起眼睛，目光几乎是乞求又绝望。

“我不能…我真的做不到。”

沃尔科夫开始失去耐心，他干脆嵌住对方下颌，强硬地把阴茎捅进美国人的喉咙。

“别想着咬它，小东西。除非你不想活了。”

主角毫不怀疑如果把小沃尔科夫弄得残废，那大沃尔克夫绝对会冒着触怒安德烈·萨尔托的险追杀自己到天涯海角。 ** _这就是人生_** _。_ 小黑悲哀的想。 ** _我这操蛋的该死人生。_**

主角毫无口交经验，只懂得张大嘴巴，尽其所能地让牙齿远离肉棒。沃尔科夫手掌按住后脑，胯部前顶一门心思要把整个龟头塞进食道。

“嗯…唔…哦唔…不…呃…”

“别着急，小家伙。”沃尔科夫现在相信主角是真的没有经验了——然而这并没有激起丝毫同情，只有施虐欲叫嚣着想要把他玩坏。“你的嘴巴操起来就像处子。”

 ** _因为我就是！_** 小黑呼吸困难，想要呕吐，阴茎腥膻的味道让他恨不得当场死掉。

沃尔科夫开始前后摆动腰胯，操主角的嘴巴就像操一个飞机杯。

“你很乖。”斯拉夫人伸手挠挠小黑毛乎乎的下巴。“乖孩子会得到奖励。”

 ** _去你的！_** 嘴巴里的阴茎开始流出前液，有些伴随着奸弄直接流进食道。前中情局探员心想 ** _地狱也不过如此吧！_**

“好了。”沃尔科夫慢慢从黑人青年的口腔中抽回阴茎，满意地看到他因为缺乏氧气和过度消耗瘫倒在床上。“你会喜欢这个的。”

“我不信。”主角声音嘶哑的要命，喉咙很干很渴却又诡异的充满液体。他在打手压上来的时候闭上眼睛。“我恨你。”

沃尔科夫嘟囔了一堆听不懂的俄语，接着握住主角的脚踝把双腿抬起，鸡巴对准肉穴，然后猛地往下一压，仗着身高体长把阴茎狠狠刺入美国人的屁眼，插得肠道翻滚痉挛，小黑在这撕裂的疼痛里大声尖叫。

“啊！操你的沃尔科夫…好痛！唔…妈的俄国佬… _你裤裆里是长了把匕首吗？！_ ”

上方又传来一阵低笑，彰显沃尔科夫的愉悦心情。他把鸡巴退出又插入，动作幅度又大又狠，和温柔富有技巧的尼尔完全是两个反面。

“你最好搂住我的脖子。”

主角只顾尖叫，疼痛泪眼朦胧想要打滚，根本听不见这光头恶魔在说些什么。

“滚…操你的！”

又是一记有力的冲刺，作为小黑不听话的惩罚。但沃尔科夫现在心情很好，所以决定发发慈悲。

“我说，搂住我的脖子。 **在你后悔之前。** ”

“呜…你个混球！”主角的鼻尖发红，眼睛里全是泪水。但他还是伸手搂住了身上的斯拉夫人。“ _我真他妈恨你！_ ”

“乖孩子。”

沃尔科夫毫无征兆地站起身，黑人青年眼前一阵天旋地转，整个身体腾空，只有紧紧捏住后腰的手掌支撑住他。

“啊！你在干什么！”主角情急之下把双腿缠上沃尔科夫的身体，动作之间却让肉棒捅的更深。“啊哈…妈的…你…唔…轻点，行吗？”

“你知道我的，小东西。”

 ** _我知道个屁！_** 主角又惊又惧，被高大俄国佬整个人抱在怀里的感觉非常奇怪，就好像骑马，区别在于屁股里插着一根铁棍，身体上下起伏之间肉穴被干的火热，慢慢开始变痒，变软，变得湿润，滋味越来越好。

“嗯…啊…沃尔科夫？”

“怎么了小东西？”

“你是不是给我下了什么迷药？或者熏香？或者其它该死的有致幻效果的东西？”

“没有。”俄国人继续抱着他从下往上干，肠道被奸弄出水，噗嗤噗嗤的捣弄声让主角非常心虚。“我很高兴你也喜欢这个。”

“妈的…” ** _这死板的斯拉夫傻蛋！_** “嗯唔…好热…你…慢一点…啊！”

沃尔科夫没有答话，却伸手往主角的打屁股上啪啪啪拍了好几巴掌，让黑人青年脸上一阵灼热。美国人手臂发酸，身体不由往下滑，正好迎上一次凶猛的插入，俄国人硕大的龟头狠狠碾过前列腺处的敏感软肉。

“啊！我…唔…别…就是那里！该死的沃尔科夫，就操那里！”

“哦小家伙，”俄国人又开始嘟嘟囔囔，“你可真是个惊喜。”

打手一只脚踩在床头的矮凳子上，手托住主角的大屁股，把臀肉用力分开，操干之间肠道被带进带出，肉柱上一片水光，每次都插得很深，睾丸拍打在臀部发出激烈的响声。

“妈的…嗯唔…妈的…你…哦老天爷…”

“我知道，小东西。我知道。你现在爽得很。”

“哼…混球…唔…”主角忍不住仰起头想和俄国佬接吻，他没办法，他控制不住。 ** _都怪尼尔让我变成这样。_** “好酸…沃尔科夫…唔…”

“坚持。”

小黑张嘴咬住沃尔科夫的一块皮肉，把脸埋在对方胸前，在这种挑战极限的姿势和快感里沉浮。 ** _这该死的家伙。_** 美国人想。 ** _我明天还怎么回去见尼尔？_**

尼尔一脚踹翻监听器，在房间里来回踱步，却又受不了等待的煎熬，于是重新接上讯号。

“…啊哈…别…沃尔科夫…好难受…唔…太深了！”

俄国佬抱着他走向床边，每次行动都把龟头挤得更深，在那块软肉上胡乱冲撞，主角被插得受不住，在沃尔科夫怀里疯狂扭动。

“妈的！我不行…放我下来！求你…啊哈…好涨…”

沃尔科夫轻轻把他放在床上，主角立刻松开搂在肩头的手臂，想要逃离这场太过折磨的性爱。光头打手到也不着急，他看着小黑一点点向远离自己的方向移动，肠道用力绞紧吸吮想要挽留离开的肉棒，并在龟头脱离体内时发出啵的一声。

“…妈的…啊哈…放过我吧…行吗？”

“你还没爽到。”沃尔科夫看着在床角缩成一团的黑人青年，慢慢地伸手再次握住脚踝，把人侧过身子摆成婴儿蜷缩的形状，然后从后方再次进入他。“等我的精液把你灌满。”

“…不要…唔…嗯…”

俄国佬手指塞进主角的嘴巴，对迅速缠绕上来的舌头感到满意。他把另一只手垫在小黑腰侧，抬高屁股让肉穴直白地暴露在阴茎的抽插之下。

“你里面又湿又滑，我很喜欢”沃尔科夫把美国人笼罩在自己的身体之下。“你喜欢吗？”

“…唔嗯…哈…啊哈…”

打手解放了黑人青年的嘴巴，放慢抽动的速度等待回答。

“回答我，小东西。你喜欢吗？”

“不！不喜欢！啊…妈的…该死！”

主角又被一阵快速的操干弄得眼前发白。他的阴茎流出很多前液，被自己夹在大腿和肚子中间，后方的快感和前方的摩擦把他逼到高潮的边缘。

“嘴硬。”龟头撞上软肉。“你总是这么嘴硬。”龟头继续向深处开拓，小黑的肚子被插得鼓起，腹肌有些痉挛。“不过没关系。”主角仰起头尖叫，他感觉沃尔科夫的鸡巴快要把自己捅穿。“等我把你操射你就明白了。”

“啊！不不不！嗯哈…不要…太多了…”

沃尔科夫如愿以偿，美国人后穴含住他的肉棒，前面激烈地射得一塌糊涂，把自己本来就沾满各种液体的身子弄得更加糟糕。

“你很好，小家伙。”斯拉夫人停在肠道里，高潮时被狠狠绞紧的感觉让他头皮发麻，忍不住把人按在床上猛冲几下之后射出精液。“操…你该死的火辣！”

主角说不出话。他现在眼前全是星星，耳朵里只有海浪一波又一波。他趴在床上一动也不想动，身上的温度渐渐褪去，精液从敞开的屁呀里往外流，最后只剩下粘腻干涸的感觉，实在让人觉得落寞。

“别睡过去。”沃尔科夫把他抱起来，走到卧室把浴缸注满。“我帮你清洗。”

“哇哦。”主角用尽全力睁开眼皮，发现自己声音沙哑的像只公鸭子。“想不到你也会干人事。”

“别这样。”俄国佬递给他一杯水，看着他喝完之后把空杯子放在桌上。“我要走了，一会有人来送药品。”打手把西服拉直，整整衬衫，在浴室门口转身盯住主角。“小心别把自己淹死。我们塔林见。”

说完，沃尔科夫就转身走出船舱，顺便在门外挂上了“禁止打扰”的俄文标识，保证今晚不会再有其他人来欺负他的小毛熊。

尼尔瘫坐在沙发上，地上一地空酒瓶。在过去的两个小时里他已经经历了愤怒的十二阶段，在接受即成现实之后只剩下麻木的悲哀，并且盼望着那该死的俄国人、强奸犯、冷血打手、哥萨克暴徒不会把什么奇奇怪怪的斯拉夫疾病传染给他的主角。英国佬一口喝干手里的剩酒，摇摇晃晃站起身，走到桌前拉过一张破纸条子，在上面歪歪扭扭地写道：

**告诉我，那个狗娘养的斯拉夫人遭报应了吗？**


	5. PART 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾弗斯光临。

**暂时没有，等着你去给他点颜色瞧瞧。**

纸条送来的时候尼尔正靠在门外，主角发讯息要他到罗马的四季酒店碰头，然而自己却躲在浴室不肯露面。拴着钱币的绳子被英国人勾在手上来来回回摆弄，他脑子里一团浆糊，不知道该如何面对现下的纠结情况。

 ** _他需要你。_** 尼尔听着里面断断续续的水声。 ** _比其它任何时候都需要…振作起来，像个爷们似的！_** 英国特工从裤兜掏出一小截铁丝捅进锁眼， ** _况且他才是真正的受害者，我又有什么资格唧唧歪歪？_**

“嗨。”黑人青年正坐在浴缸里，手臂环住膝盖，盯着空中不存在的小点出神，尼尔突然出现把他吓一大跳。“…你还好吗？”

“还好。”

主角嗓音哑的厉害，这让前中情局探员非常窘迫，并下定决心无论如何也不会把游船上的糟糕事告诉尼尔。

金发小子弯下腰，左膝着地，撸起袖子将手伸进浴缸，用海绵轻轻拂过小黑肌肉健硕、皮肤光滑的后背，在上面留下一道水痕。

“我在你的皮鞋里放了窃听器。”

主角的身体肉眼可见的僵住。他没有回头，依旧保持原有的姿势，过了好一阵子才小声说道：“你都知道了？”

“是的。”英国佬扔下海绵，伸长手臂扣住小黑的下巴，想让他回过头来。“我对你说‘安全第一，任务第二’，结果搞砸的却是我。我很抱歉，你要从此恨我我也毫无怨言。”

“你没做错啥。”主角在浴缸里舒展腰身，抬起眼睛看着尼尔。“我是挨了一顿揍，但做爱其实还挺爽—— _嗷!_ ”

“对不起。”英国佬咬牙切齿，手上不自觉地发力，在主角肩头捏出一个深深的指痕。“没成想你还挺大度？”

“哦尼尔，”小黑扭扭身体站起来，没等白种小子上手干点什么坏事就率先抓过浴巾围住身体，织物堪堪挡在腹肌下方，被硕大的臀部顶出高高隆起的弧线。“发生就发生了，咱得接受现实。”

“发生就发生了… _我去他妈的发生就发生了！_ ”尼尔跟在主角屁股后头，“你就一点也不生气？不愤怒？不想拿跟烧火钳子把该死的斯拉夫佬的鸡巴割掉？”

“哇哦，”小黑瞪大眼睛，“你这想象力可跟安德烈·萨尔多有得一拼。”

“别打哈哈！”尼尔一拳锤在门框上，而主角毫不在意地扑倒在床。“ _你怎么能这么随便！_ ”

“是吗…”主角翻过身，把浴巾一点点褪掉，赤身裸体在床单上扭屁股。“你喜不喜欢我随便？”

“…”尼尔气不打一处来，为自己的好色感到由衷地愤懑。“…喜欢。”

“过来。”黑人青年支起上半身做出邀请的姿态，金发小子像只赌气的狗，一边拒不看他一边把手往他身上摸。“我们今天试点儿新的…拿开！”

前中情局探员把胸脯上的狗爪子打掉，跪坐起来去摸尼尔的胯下，为里面滚烫坚硬的物件感到满意。他慢悠悠拉开裤链，鸡巴托在手上撸动几下，然后俯身，丰厚的双唇分开，湿润的舌尖伸出来试探性地舔了舔柱身，随后将龟头一点点吃进嘴里。

“操。”尼尔面上通红，施虐欲和怜爱之情几乎把小伙子的心撕成两半。“操你的。 _含深一点！_ ”

主角照做。他努力收好牙齿，口腔紧紧裹在阴茎上，嘴唇被撑开变成一个弧形，水润肥厚的感觉让英国人想要立刻抓住他的头发往鸡巴上狠狠地按，龟头狠狠捅进对方喉咙深处，逼他吞下高潮时射出的所有液体。黑人青年动得很慢，阴茎顶端刚刚碰到上颌就让他感到窒息带来的疑惧，只好停下来慢慢适应，头颅摆动的幅度也很小，舌头一下下扫过马眼，让尼尔心痒难耐。

“你从哪里学的这一套？”尼尔手指缠住主角的卷发，“天生的小骚货。”

黑人青年从下方看向他，浅棕色瞳仁被蒸腾的热气沁得水亮，上挑的眼睛微微眯起，好像一团赤红的火，熔断了尼尔脑子里的最后一丝理智。

“妈的。”白种小子猛地向前顶跨，龟头残忍插进喉咙深处，任由小黑发出反胃和呼吸苦难的呜咽，恨不得把卵蛋都塞进他的嘴巴。“鸡巴好不好吃？”

主角跪在床边被插得前后摇晃，手紧紧抓在尼尔胯部，以防自己被操得掉下去。阴茎开始散发出精液腥膻的味道，小黑脑袋昏昏沉沉整张脸都被迫埋在英国人的裤裆处，他呼吸困难，喉咙抽搐，泪腺被过载地呕吐反应刺激得发酸，整个人都变成湿乎乎的红色。此刻的尼尔一点都没有先前温柔体贴的影子，只知道埋头猛干，可怜小黑嘴巴被堵得满满当当，连一个清晰的抗议声都发不出来。

“你嘴巴真爽。”尼尔不管不顾开始冲刺，他把身体前倾，支点几乎全放在插进主角喉咙深处的鸡巴上，眼前跳动着高潮来临之际的点点白光。“ _你是最辣的_ ， **宝贝！** _哦！_ **我真他妈爱你！** ”

精液冲刷口腔和食道，小黑无法吞咽，大股大股的白色液体从嘴角流出，粘在深棕色的皮肤上，显得肮脏色情。尼尔等到最后一波射精的冲动结束，才慢慢把软下来的阴茎抽离嘴巴，扶着被过度使用的主角躺倒在床上。

“你真棒。”尼尔抓过浴巾为他擦拭，嘴角破裂流出点点血斑。“我 _再也_ 不想离开你了。”

黑人青年说不出话。他连续两天被强迫着粗暴口交，喉咙和下颌痛的像刚刚插过食管，火辣辣撕裂感难受得要命。

“我不信，”主角一拳打在尼尔胳膊上，“除非你现在去给我找点水来，不然就永远别再想看到这个完美的屁股。”

艾弗斯走出地铁，沿着新泽西专线往东三个街区，在一个肮脏阴暗的巷口进入地下室，刷过生物识别认证后电梯开启，艾弗斯从兜里掏出密匙，在指纹感应器上按下手指，一路向上进入伪装成废弃大楼的信条组织总部。

英国特工换上训练服，从套间的柜子里拿出拳击手套。他昨天被一个监视任务拖了大半宿，今天早晨还从德怀特那里听到一个令他郁结在心的坏消息：他们的老大，信条的主角，头天晚上又被要求肉体交易的人给搞上了。

“我日他妈的操蛋世界。”

艾弗斯一拳打在立在一旁的无辜瑜伽垫上，关节被冲击的钝痛让他稍稍平静一点。英国人知道自己没有什么立场生气，主角能和他睡，也能和别人睡，事实上整个作战部门有一半人都爬上过主角的床——不过艾弗斯总觉得自己有那么一点点特别——主角是个喜新厌旧的浪荡子，却一直没有玩腻艾弗斯。 ** _这绝对说明问题。_** 英国佬把手套摘下来又戴上， ** _我就是特殊的那个。_** 但具体怎么个特殊法？艾弗斯粗糙的大脑想不明白。他闹不清主角的心思，只知道那家伙的屁股能把自己吸得爽上天。英国特工坚信自己和主角之间有某种与众不同的联系，并且发誓要把这种羁绊给找出来。艾弗斯边思考便往门口走，突然听到身后的内线通讯正在接入语音。

“我知道你在房间里。” ** _是他！_** “过来找我，有新任务。”

艾弗斯盯着指示灯，看着那东西闪烁几下又熄灭。这意味着信息和录音都已经删除，不会有任何证据表明刚刚的命令曾经存在过——甚至艾弗斯自己，也和那个答录机没啥区别。信条组织的一切都是为完成任务、修正宇宙和时间线而存在，这里最不需要的就是自由意志。

“但是我需要。”艾弗斯说。尽管没有道理认为主角能够听到。“我知道你也需要。所以我们才是完美的一对。”

没有回应，只有沉闷的寂静。艾弗斯挫败地叹气，脱下手套掷在地上，转身离开房间。在他身后，那答录机的指示灯又跳一下。

“啥事儿？”

艾弗斯大咧咧坐在主角办公室的沙发上，美国人背对他，正望着窗外出神。

“他需要你的帮助。”

“哦。”

主角转过身，眯起眼睛打量闷闷不乐的特工。

“你有什么问题？”

“挺多。”艾弗斯挠挠胡子，“比如你昨天为什么要和那个布鲁斯·韦恩上床？”

“他长得不赖，鸡巴挺大，还有钱赞助任务。”

艾弗斯努力抑制住心中暴虐的猛兽，发出一声意义不明的嘟囔。

“他是个名人。你的性需求应该稍稍给风险管控让下道。”

“哦艾弗斯。”主角看起来愉快又放松，英国人努力不去想他是怎么释放压力的。“你也不是总在我身边。”

英国佬愣一下，立刻意识到自己的小算盘已被看透，随即脸上浮起一层不寻常的红晕，尴尬地清清喉咙。

“我现在在。”艾弗斯盯住主角前胸的目光赤裸下流， ** _反正他都已经知道了_** 。“草包尼尔又搞砸了？”

“别那么说他。”美国人慢慢踱到属下面前，上身直立，弯曲膝盖，跪在英国佬双腿之间。“尼尔是个好孩子。”

“拉倒吧。”艾弗斯从鼻子里发出轻哼，“他看着你就走不动路，可你一次都没找过他。”

“尼尔值得更好的。”

“ **饶了我吧老天爷** 。”糙汉子艾弗斯最讨厌唧唧歪歪黏黏糊糊的人和事，他和尼尔一向不对付。“这任务非得我去？”

“当然，当然…”主角把嘴巴凑近属下的裆部，一只手慢慢拉开裤链，他的皮肤光滑，体毛稀少，随着年纪渐长，身上在战斗中磨练出的肌肉开始慢慢转型成均匀覆盖，脂肪也渐渐在皮下堆积一层，更显得身姿流畅挺拔，摸起来又弹又软。“…我不会亏待你的。”

“ **快点！救救我！** ”

凯瑟琳·巴顿在奥迪后座上疯狂扭动，她还年轻，还有幼子，绝不想以这种方式惨死，更别提还要遭受来自安德烈·萨尔托的羞辱嘲弄。

“ **近一点，再靠近点！** ”

穿着消防服的年轻主角浑身紧绷，他聚集起所有力量和注意，在两辆车达到相对静止的瞬间一跃跳到凯瑟琳身边，然后尽可能舒展身体，拼命用指尖按下刹车。

“ **好了！** _别怕，慢点_ ——”

路过的车流突然变成一个包围圈，从各类汽车上下来的都是全副武装的特工，他们操着俄语，粗声粗气，二话不说就开始对着主角扫射。尼尔从宝马车的驾驶室连滚带爬逃出来，被猛烈火力压制地抬不起头，只能躲在车门后面，抄起对讲机一顿猛按。

“ **你他妈在鼓捣什么东西！** ”

小黑愤怒地大喊，刚刚有人硬是从他身边拉走了凯瑟琳·巴顿。

“ **搬救兵！** ”

“ **找谁搬！** _都他妈这时候了哪还有救兵！_ ”

“ **找我这辈子最讨厌的人！** ”尼尔输入一串代码发向信条总部的主机，打心底盼望着艾弗斯能立刻马上出现在这。“ _没事的宝贝，我们会没——不,_ **不！** ”

斯拉夫特工队的火力网裂开一条口子，沃尔科夫穿着防弹衣、带战术手套，一把改装AK-47挂在胸前，他捉住主角，让他四肢腾空离开地面。尼尔刚想冲出去，却被一串堪堪擦过头顶的子弹逼回原位。

“ **放开我！** _操你的，沃尔科夫！_ ”

“安静点。”斯拉夫人转身把拼命挣扎的主角压在引擎盖上，小黑的脸重重撞向铁板，牙齿不小心咬到舌尖，疼的呲牙咧嘴。“或者我应该把你交给其他人？”

“…你要干什么？”

“不是我。”金属链子一声响，沃尔科夫把主角双手拷在背后，扭着他坐上一另一辆奥迪。“萨尔托先生想要见你。”

“我就喜欢看你吃鸡巴。”

艾弗斯坐在主角房间的沙发上，双腿大大张开，美国黑人跪在地上，脸埋在他胯下，头颅随着吸吮前后摆动。

“唔…嗯…”主角最后一次在艾弗斯光滑的龟头上做吞咽，他慢慢后移，让英国人过长的鸡巴从喉咙中抽出，最后啵的一声离开口腔。“我也喜欢吃它们。”

艾弗斯从鼻子里喷出一团怒气，明知对方故意挑衅，却依然感到火烧火燎的妒恨。

“那你应该更喜欢这个。”英国人猛地站起，拉过主角狠狠压进沙发，伸手剥掉他的西裤和内裤，浑圆的大屁股暴露在空气中。“让我看看昨天韦恩把你操成什么样。”

“小心眼。”

黑人说着便乖乖分开臀瓣，中间幽深的肉洞软软张开，艾弗斯伸手去摸，触感湿润高热让他头脑发昏。

“松成这样。”英国人轻松插进两根手指，正在穴道里不停扣挖。“他操你多久？”

“嗯…哈…不，不记得…”

“那就是很久。”

艾弗斯妒火中烧，抽出手指猛地把鸡巴一插到底。

“啊！该死的…轻点！”

“怕什么，又不是吃不下。”艾弗斯揪住主角的头发，腰部发力把他摁在沙发上干。“老骚货。”

“嗯！唔…慢，慢一点…啊…”

美国人的声音闷在垫子里听不真切，艾弗斯感觉到身下的肉体因为一时无法适应过于激烈的节奏从内部开始抽搐，肠道痉挛般收缩，被操松的屁眼骤然夹紧，吸得他一阵爽利。

“你就喜欢这个。”英国人附身含住主角的耳垂，满意地听到他在呻吟。“你喜欢我粗暴。”

 ** _他说的对。_** 美国人尾椎处传来一股电流，让他浑身发热发软，情欲高涨。 ** _我受不了体贴温柔。_** 他艰难地伸手去拉领带，衬衣在肢体纠缠中被揉成一团，脖子处越勒越紧，性爱渐渐变得窒息。

“我真可怜那个草包尼尔。”艾弗斯掐住主角的奶头，“像你这么淫荡的老男人，他咋就睡不到呢？”

“…唔…尼尔…不是个草包…啊哈…妈的！”

阴茎在肚子里越钻越深，龟头从内部将黑人的小腹顶得向外突出，隔着皮肤脂肪在粗糙的沙发表面摩擦，强烈快感让连在一起的二人大声喘息。

“哼…喜不喜欢我操你？说吧甜心，你是不是屁眼儿里不插点东西就睡不着？”

艾弗斯知道他最喜欢一边被后入一边被玩奶子，每每软倒在入侵者怀里，张开嘴巴快乐地尖叫。 ** _但不是这次，不是今天。_** 英国人铁了心要让风流的上司吃个教训。

“…别…啊嗯…艾弗斯…”

主角浑身是汗，热气蒸腾，他被干的兴起，可艾弗斯却开始不紧不慢，鸡巴浅浅的进出，任凭肉穴如何收缩都不肯再前进，丝毫解不了肠道深处的骚痒。

“我喜欢你，甜心。但你总是伤我的心，像个爱尔兰婊子，丈夫一出工就去勾搭邻居老板…你是不是个婊子，甜心？”

“…我…我不…妈的艾弗斯…用力点！”

“ _不_ 。哦不不。你总是想着掌握主动，都不肯分出一点点真心给可怜的艾弗斯。”英国人在胸前揉捏的手一路向上掐住脖子，粗哑的声音就在耳边。“我有时候真嫉妒尼尔，连那个草包都能得到你的关爱… _可是我呢_ ， **我有什么？** ”

 ** _我只是不想让离别变得太过折磨。_** 主角不肯说话，尽管脖子上手指越收越紧、眼睛酸得流出泪来，他也不想用信条沉重的秘密捆绑住另一个无辜之人。

“所以这就是你的答案。”脖子上的束缚突然消失，甚至插在肛门中的阴茎也猛地一下退出，艾弗斯抽身站起，胸中满是压抑的屈辱和怒火。“那就结束吧，我不是你方便的人形按摩棒，告辞。”

“ _不！_ ”主角撑起身子，堪堪拉住英国人的衣角。“我对你的感情比想象中还深。但我不能伤害你。这是个残酷的世界，艾弗斯。除非亲眼看到，否则你不会相信。”

英国人无动于衷。

“求你，艾弗斯…早在你加入之前我…”

 ** _糟糕。_** 主角立刻闭嘴，但英国特工迅速抓住他话中要害。

“早在我加入之前。”艾弗斯转过身子，居高临下看着满脸恳求的黑人。“好。无知才是我们的优势，对吗？”英国人重新坐回沙发，脸上又露出那种街头流氓似的调笑神色，抱起主角让他骑在自己腿上，阴茎噗嗤一声干进因为空虚而收缩的肉穴。“你坏规矩了，甜心。”

“啊呀！啊…都怪你…唔…再深一点…嗯…好棒…动一动，艾弗斯！”

“遵命，亲爱的。 _遵命。_ ”

“ **东西是不是在那辆宝马上？！** ”

“ _我不知道_ ， **我** ——”

 ** _沃尔科夫可真一点儿不留情面。_** 主角脑袋上挨了重重一击，他在这个该死的红蓝色密室里遭受私刑，但肉体的伤痛反而更加激发内心不服输的意志。 ** _我去你妈的萨尔托！_**

“说不说？”安德烈·萨尔托抓起凯瑟琳·巴顿，把她抵在玻璃上。“ **一。** ”

“ _等等，_ **等等！** ”

前中情局探员大脑疯狂运转，他不知道安德烈知道什么，也不知道自己不知道什么，更不知道现下撒谎是不是等于自投罗网，可不等他理出个头绪，萨尔托的逆向子弹已经打穿凯瑟琳·巴顿的左肾，穿过她的身体回到枪膛。

“二。”

“ **在！** ”沃尔科夫举起的右手迟迟没有落下，安德烈·萨尔托也在思考这是否是个可接受的回答。“ _是的，我把东西放在那辆宝马的驾驶室上！_ ”

安德烈把凯瑟琳拖回到椅子上，女人奄奄一息，头颅低垂，呼吸面具上的雾气在逐渐变得微弱。

“下次就打她的头。”

主角心跳如擂鼓，胸膛剧烈起伏，身体爬过极度紧张的巅峰之后猛地疲软下来，那种酥麻的感觉让他眼前发白，可一口气还没松下来，角落的旋转门又突然运转，另一个安德烈·萨尔托从中杀出，对主角上来就是一阵暴捶。

“ **那该死的东西是不是在宝马车上** ！”

“是的！老天！我已经告诉你了！”

主角根本搞不清眼前的情况，但是总是挨打的滋味他实在是受够了——就在小黑觉得自己会支撑不住昏倒过去的边缘，又一队人马从外部杀将进来，一阵突突突逼退安德烈和沃尔科夫带领的俄语分队。

 ** _他妈的！_** 主角气的肺叶发痛。 ** _这都他娘的演得哪一出？！_**

“ **这都是怎么回事！** ”

小黑暴跳如雷之间看到尼尔慌慌张张从门外跑进来，身后跟着一个他从未见过的高大金发男人——然而主角实在太过生气，眼中只有那个糟糕的僚机。他一解放双手就把尼尔堵在玻璃门上，因此忽略了陌生人夸张地惊讶表情。

 ** _操他妈的苏格兰小精灵。_** 艾弗斯完全愣住。 ** _天底下还有这等好事？_**

“啊！是的！操我艾弗斯！用力！”

主角双手环在属下的脖子上，腰部上下起伏，一次次把怒张的阴茎吃进屁眼，他骑得爽利，奶头连带整个乳晕都开始红肿胀大，显得淫荡色情。

“你喜欢这样？”艾弗斯趁他抬起屁股的间隙一掌掴在他的肉臀上，“干得够不够深？”

“哦是的…喜欢！好深…艾弗斯…”

主角凑过去和属下接吻，丰满肉欲的嘴唇被各种液体涂上一层水光，艾弗斯越瞧越喜欢，恨不得咬上几口。他托住美国人的屁股，鸡巴从下方向上戳刺，咕叽咕叽的抽插声中体液从穴口渗出，肉道一片泥泞。

“吸这么紧，想不想射？”

“…嗯…唔…想…艾弗斯…好难受…”

“哪里难受？”

英国人两手一松，主角重重跌坐在腿上，阴茎一插到底，干得黑人浑身发抖，仰起头尖叫。

“别！啊…啊哈…该死的…我好累…艾弗斯…帮帮我…”

黑人搂住他的脖子，靠在肩膀上呜咽，腰部被体内的肉棍牵动，在艾弗斯怀里不停地扭动，肠道大口吞吃，丝滑肉壁绞紧鸡巴，渴望让英国人喉结滚动，小腹坚硬，睾丸兴奋地抽动。

“当然，甜心。”

艾弗斯嵌住主角的大腿，带着他往前一扑，两人一同滚到地毯上，美国人为此惊讶地抽气。

“…啊唔…你…对…再用力…操我！”

“这样行不行？”艾弗斯把他的两个手腕紧紧抓住，主角后背着地，头颅仰起，双腿盘在下属腰部，脚踝在背后交叉，被激烈的冲撞操得眼珠后翻，口水从嘴角一路流到面颊。“ _妈的_ …有这么爽？”

“…不…艾弗斯…啊哈…妈的…操你… _操你！_ ”

“这不是正在操着？”英国人放慢速度，附身在他胸前咬上一口。“韦恩也没给你伺候爽啊，不满足的骚货。”

“…我…你…别…啊哈…对！用力！哦…该死的老天爷…妈的…你…满足我！”

“好吧。”艾弗斯从胸腔里发出一阵爆笑，他就喜欢主角语无伦次又着急上火的样子，看起来像一只贪食又饥饿的棕熊，摇着屁股企图寻找一条鲟鱼。“谁让你这么火辣？”

英国人深吸一口气，肩膀下沉，腰腹紧绷，把积蓄的力量一股脑都汇集在胯部，抽插的频率让主角眼前一片光斑，上半身一次又一次撞向地面，耳朵里灌满呼啸风声，还有子弹出膛时空气的爆裂，橄榄球赛场上呼声震天，银绿色交织的围巾不停挥舞，空中战斗机喷出长长的彩条，碧昂斯甩动她的卷发，舞队的姑娘们四肢扭出不可思议的动作。

**_似曾相识…_ **

**_似曾相识…_ **

**_洞晓…_ **

**_天方夜谭_ **

**_明知…_ **

**_你途径于我_ **

**_化为泡影，化为泡影…_ **

尖叫。尖叫。艾弗斯蓝色的眼睛变成一片海水，波涛震动之间反射太阳，刺目的光彩令大地烧灼。主角又想起斯塔克12号漫天的沙尘，高加索凛冽的寒风和皑皑白雪，那严酷的、支配一切的命运之谜。

“… _亲爱的_ … **老大！** ”主角睁开沉重的双眼，脸上一片泪痕，肚子上满是自己高潮时的精液，肠道则被艾弗斯的液体灌得满满当当。“被操傻了？”

“哦艾弗斯。”黑人虚弱地朝他笑笑，心想 ** _你最好永远这样，永远满不在乎。_** “都这不都要怪你？”

“嗯哼。”艾弗斯固执地仍插在他体内，这个英国人具有不可思议的好胜心。“这话不假，甜心。 _这话不假。_ ”

“我劝你，非常 _严肃的_ 劝你，停止这种 **蠢蛋牛仔行为** 。”

小黑刚刚脱下厚重消防服，黑色圆领T恤贴在身上，胸前鼓出一大块，艾弗斯忍不住盯着看，一边忍住蠢蠢欲动的色欲一边尽力阻止他犯傻用一个刚刚缴获的旋转门进行注定失败的行动。

“我要去试试，让凯特准备好，我们回奥斯陆。”

主角一个人走进旋转门，他脸上的血流个不停，下巴和鼻梁骨的旧伤还没好利索便又挂了彩，两只眼睛不同程度充血，身上几乎没有一块完整的皮肤。可就算如此，他依旧燃烧着旺盛的精力，要去追踪钚241。

“ **别去。** _他妈的别去。_ 我们不差这一点失败。”

艾弗斯站在门前瞪着他，在心里把那份天杀的行动手册从里到外诅咒了千八百遍，恨不得现在就撂下全队一起和这个年轻的傻小子一同踏上自杀式任务。 ** _妈的，冷静！_**

主角没再说话，只是一直盯着眼前的陌生人，直到旋转门将他送回过去。

“操。”艾弗斯把枪往地上一撂，转身开始准备增压隔离室和保温装备。“这没脑子的美国佬！”

“你还不走？”

尼尔选择了一个错得不能再错的时间出现，艾弗斯看到他那愚蠢的脸就怒从心头起，恨不得现在冲上去抽两嘴巴子。

“作战部门和我现在正式加入任务，显然你，这个没有用的草包，根本不懂得什么叫 _秘密行动_ 。”

尼尔的嘴唇抿成一条冷酷的直线，两个英国人之间的空气降到冰点，冲突一触即发。

“ **离他远点。** ”

艾弗斯砰地一声关上柜子，使出浑身解数企图在一个冷笑中注入最深的恶意。

“各凭本事，你管得着？”

说完他转身离开，背包一甩故意抽在尼尔那张因为愤怒和情绪激动而涨红的脸上。

“ _操你_ ，艾弗斯， **我操你妈！** ”

尼尔太阳穴青筋暴起，两只手因为对诉诸暴力的渴望不停颤抖。他粗暴地揪出纸和笔，在上面潦草写下几行字，扭曲的字母彰显内心的疯狂：

**“** **你他妈到底看上那个退化类人猿哪点儿了？”**


	6. PART 6

**“** **想不想知道低温复苏室里发生了什么？”**

尼尔把纸条捏在手里叠起又展开，稀啦啦几个字翻来覆去看了百八十遍。他瘫坐在塔林的安全屋，艾弗斯带领作战分队通过旋转门去寻找没能在既定时间回来的主角，隔离室内人来人往，维勒说什么也不肯放权让尼尔检查监控录像。 ** _都是他妈的艾弗森在捣鬼，_** 金发小子急得挠头，心里一阵无能狂怒。 ** _他们到底搞些啥？_**

主角醒来时眼前一片漆黑，身上很冷，胃里沉甸甸仿佛压着一块冰，四肢僵硬难以动弹。他转转脑袋，依旧什么也看不清，只能确定自己正躺在一个平台上，平台还在不停发热。光源缺乏让他有种失去视觉的恐惧，于是忍不住呼喊。

“哈啰？”空旷室内响起微小的回音。“有人吗？”

角落里一阵悉悉索索，靴子踏在地板，发出沉闷的响声。

“还活着呢？”

另一个人声音粗哑，带有浓浓的英格兰北部口音。 ** _这可不是我想要的英国人。_**

“你是谁？”

“你的救命恩人。”

脚步声慢慢接近，主角心越跳越快，强行拉扯因体温过低而减速流动的血液，胸腔抽搐膨胀的感觉令他一阵恶心。

“做好事不得留个名…这地儿是不是太黑了点？”

陌生人发出一声意义不明的低笑，短暂的寂静后冷不丁传来一声巨响，小黑被刺眼的白光照的目不能视，泪腺应激之下分泌大量液体。

“够不够亮？”

“够、够了！”主角难受得想把自己缩回温暖的黑暗之中，随即发觉双手被一副手铐束缚在头顶，这让他一阵恐慌。“倒也不必这么亮堂…为什么绑住我？”

“安全起见。”

惨白的灯光逐渐降低亮度，一种温暖、柔和的昏黄光线充满室内，主角眨眨眼，再次转动头部看向站在一旁、正居高临下审视自己的陌生人。

“是你…”美国人认出了他。“你是尼尔搬来的救兵。”

“错，我可不是为那个无用的草包才来执行任务。”

“别这样，尼尔不是个草包。”

陌生男人愣了一下，随即露出一个细小的微笑，他头发剃得很短，眼神中有一种深深的狂野，让主角感到心慌。

“连说法都不带变得，哈？”

“什么？”

“没什么。”士兵附身靠近小黑的脸，美国人看到他瞳孔上有一块小小的色斑。“叫我艾弗斯。”

“…艾弗斯。” ** _忤逆他可不是个个好主意。_** “这是哪，艾弗斯？”

“低温复苏室。”士兵从主角躺着的平台下面拉出一个箱子，砰地一声把它撂在小桌板上。“冷战，记得吗？ _冷若冰霜。_ 你差点因为爆炸冻死在逆向过去。”

“哦妈的。”主角重重地叹气。“我基本就是把钚241送到安德烈·萨尔托手上。”

“知道就行。”艾弗斯本想嘲讽他两句，但小黑脸上懊悔自责的表情令他心软。“这样也好，有机会把整个算法一网打尽。”

“什么？”

“…没什么。”艾弗斯突然意识到年轻的上司甚至不知道自己在为何而战，就被谎言和天生的责任心一次次拖入生死危急的陷阱。“还冷不冷？”

“冷。”主角身上盖着保暖毯，铝箔纸的触感让他有些难受—— ** _等等，触感？_**

“别担心，”英国士兵一把掀开锡纸，小黑赤裸的身躯暴露在空气中。“我这就来帮你恢复。”

“ _这他妈是怎么回事！_ ”前任中情局探员自认为经历过大风大浪，但谁能跟他解释解释，爆炸后差点被冻死的人为什么要被光着身子绑起来？“ **你他妈到底是谁？！** ”

“说出来你可能不信。”艾弗斯打开箱子，从里面扯出两根电线，头部连接着金属夹子。“我被你派来救你的。”

“ **你放屁！** ”主角把手铐摇晃的哗啦作响，“ _放开我！_ ”

“瞧瞧，”艾弗斯对他的挣扎无动于衷，小黑甚至从他脸上看到一丝坏笑。“ _安全起见。_ ”

“听着，”美国人累的喘气，更加清晰地认识到自己任人鱼肉的处境。“放开我， _行吗？算我求你？_ ”

“不行，你以后有的是机会求我。”艾弗斯慢悠悠脱掉防弹背心作战服、靴子和手套，只剩下圆领T恤和一条裤子。他把室温又调高几度，仔清洁双手，涂上无菌乳液，往杯子里到上波本，插上吸管，递到主角嘴边。“喝。”

“你想毒死我？”

艾弗斯看着他，好气又好笑。

“ **喝。** ”

主角没有办法，只好咬住吸管，喝掉酒液。

“乖孩子。”

小黑对他怒目而视，换来一个不怀好意的眨眼。

“我敢说那个窝囊废连你最喜欢被玩哪里都不知道。”

艾弗斯把闻起来诡异又色情的油涂在满主角饱满光滑的胸脯，手指不时刮过乳尖，滑溜溜的感觉让小黑头皮发麻。他扭着身子想要躲避爱抚，却换来英国士兵在奶头上用力一掐，深褐色的肉粒顿时充血胀大，乳头颤巍巍挺立着。

“你…别这样… _停下！_ ”

胸前作乱的手果然停住，这属实出乎小黑的意料，一时有些不知所措，茫然地瞪着艾弗斯。英国人站起身，拿过乳夹，用医用胶带把电线固定在乳晕周围，然后仔细找准角度，夹住那两颗肿胀的奶尖。

“准备好了？”

“不，别…”

艾弗斯猛地将电流开关推到最高，乳夹顶端的小灯亮起红色。

“ **啊！** _操！_ ”

艾弗斯关掉电源，接着又打开。接着重复两次。

“ **不不不不不啊！** _操！操你！_ ”

停下。

“妈的…你这个变态——”

开始。

“ _——态啊啊啊啊！停！_ **停！** ”

艾弗斯再次停下。

“喜不喜欢？”

小黑被电的胸肌发麻，不时抽搐，奶子颤巍巍抖动，乳尖红的好似要滴出血来。温度过低的身体被刺激着强行复苏，上半身一片暖流，被夹住的部位跳动着发热发痒。主角的头歪在一边，喉咙因为尖叫发干。他用力吞咽一口，后知后觉地意识到自己正哼哼唧唧说些莫名其妙的胡话。

“太多了…求你…慢一点…啊…慢一点…”

“哦宝贝儿，”艾弗斯俯下身，凑过去亲吻小黑因为喘息而张开的双唇，肉乎乎的感觉让英国人心里猫抓一般充满爱怜。他忍不住把舌头伸进去，勾住小黑的舌头逗弄一番，接着沿着他的鼻梁亲吻，舔掉主角眼角的泪水。“我会照顾你的，我发誓。”

美国人发出一阵呻吟呜咽，在艾弗斯的抚摸下软成一滩。英国人直起身子，把乳夹电流调小，夹子顶端的呼吸灯变成橘红色。主角胸脯上下起伏，表情又痛又爽，阴茎半硬着夹在在双腿之间，身子来回扭动，却受制于手铐的束缚无法逃离。英国人看在眼里，被他无助又可怜的样子勾得鸡巴发痛。

艾弗斯决定更进一步。他把紫外线照射台在从尾部三分之一处抽掉，主角腿部腾空，屁股堪堪抵在平台边缘，失去依托的感觉让小黑心里一惊，身上情欲点燃的火焰消散不少。

“…艾弗斯…这是怎么了?”

“别心急宝贝儿。”英国士兵降下悬在半空的腿部支架，把小黑的腿抬起、固定，然后升高紫外线照射台和支架，调整角度，直到主角的大腿被抬高、扯开，幽深臀缝和中间的小小肉洞暴露无遗。艾弗斯轻轻抚摸肛门附近的褶皱，为它的鲜嫩紧致感到针刺般的兴奋。

“你的穴可真漂亮。不是说以后不漂亮，但我打赌没人比得上现在的你。”

“说什么胡话…”主角刚刚恢复些许神智气力，开始不安分地挑剔起艾弗斯。“我看是你满足不了以后的我。”

“ _是吗。_ ”艾弗斯伸手挠挠自己的胡子，抓过一瓶润滑油挤在手上。“你教教我，怎么才能让你满意？”

“…唔… _轻一点！_ ”

英国人不为所动。他把右手的中指猛地插进肉洞，然而指关节才进去两个，就被括约肌和肠道死死绞住，再也无法前进分毫。

“我干。”艾弗斯舔舔嘴唇，“你跟几个人做过？”

“…两个。”

艾弗森眼前一亮，惊喜之情溢于言表。

“告诉我草包尼尔没吃到第一口。”

“ **尼尔当然是第一个！** ”

主角张张嘴还想说点别的，却想到什么似的生生止住了话头。

“那谁是第二个？”

“…没谁。”

“得了宝贝，你可没那么害羞。”艾弗斯涂上更多的油，在洞口不停按压抚摸，时不时快速抽插两下，没一会主角的肉穴就蠕动着张开，含住艾弗斯的手指小口吸吮，阴茎也高高翘起，顶端流出透明底前液。“是不是你在酒吧里勾搭上的人？”

“…嗯…再深一点…唔…要、多一根手指…对…啊哈…嗯哈…艾弗斯？”

主角很不满意，奋力扭动屁股想要吃进更多手指，但英国人无情地抽离他。

“除非你告诉我是谁，宝贝儿。”

主角沉默着，顽强地摆动臀部，意图引士兵上钩，然而美人计没能奏效，反而换来艾弗斯的无情掌掴，把肥硕屁股打得肉浪翻滚。

“啊！该死的…是个俄国人。”

艾弗斯看着他，眼睛因为专注而眯起。

“安德烈·萨尔托？”

“不…是他的保镖，沃尔科夫。”

艾弗斯沉默一会，把两根手指并排插入主角，节奏缓慢地操他。

“想不到你连敌人都不放过，你把丫策反了？”

“啊…艾弗斯…快一点…再快一点…嗯…我没想和他做…”

艾弗斯再次停下。

“你不想？”英国士兵没能理解这其中的弯弯绕绕。“但是你还做了？”

 ** _天呐。_** 主角叹口气。 ** _这小子脑袋是不是不太灵光？_**

“我在萨尔托的游船上，一个人。然后沃尔科夫进来…发生了就发生了。”

艾弗斯不说话，只是盯着他。

“他打没打你？”

“…不是在做爱的时候。”

艾弗斯深吸一口气，愤怒和痛苦让喉咙发紧。

“你可还记得他长什么样？”

“没你想得那么遭，我还挺…”

“ **你记不他妈记得丫长什么样！** ”

“记得， _记得！_ ”主角被艾弗斯的怒吼吓得心里发慌，沃尔科夫虽说一开始强迫了他，但要让小黑自己评价，这事儿根本没那末遭—— ** _甚至算不上遭。_** “你还好吗，艾弗斯？”

“我没事。”英国人垂下眼睛，吸吸鼻子，手指在肉穴边沿打转。“我该早点加入任务。”

“别这样，艾弗斯。”小黑在他面前缩了缩屁眼，“这个洞还等着你来满足呢！”

士兵瞪着主角。 ** _这个不知羞耻、总是冒险、毫无自我保护精神的傻蛋。_** 艾弗斯迅速解开裤腰带，掏出沉甸甸、龟头上翘的阴茎，对准肉穴，一插到底。 ** _妈的，可我就是爱他！_**

“我要操你，把你操到分不清东南西北，”艾弗斯的声音掺杂太多愤怒和渴望，听起来像铁锈，让主角浑身战栗。“你是我的，宝贝。 _我的！_ ”

尼尔在作战室外鬼鬼祟祟，终于找到一个维勒离岗的时机。金发小子顺走一件战术服套在身上，溜进去企图翻看行动日志。他费劲巴力打开军用手提电脑，掏出U盘正准备破解密码，一抬头却看到一个执勤兵手里端着杯子和零食，迷惑又警惕地看着他。

“嘛呢？”

小伙子戴着眼镜，没穿军靴，制服夹克里面套着冲锋衣，标标准准技术人员打扮。

“我没事儿，维勒让我来问问艾弗斯队长回来没，瞧这没人我就想动手找找日志。”

“哦。”技术员从他乱糟糟的桌子上扒拉出一个小本，扔给尼尔。“日志在这呢，你捣鼓导弹发射器干啥？”

金发小子听得后背一阵发毛，赶紧小心翼翼拔掉U盘，合上电脑，把密码锁复归原位，又观察了半分钟确信自己没有无意之间犯下不可饶恕的战争罪行之后才翻开手写日志，寻找艾弗斯小队的行程单。

** 12/6/ ** ** 工程组，低温控制室调试运行。 **

**_妈的。_** 尼尔的心突突直跳， ** _我必须知道低温控制室发生了什么！_**

“嘿，我说，伙计，”英国特工站起来把日志还给眼镜男，“这咋就你一个人值班？”

“人手不够呗。”技术员撕开一包薯片，旁边的文件上还有咖啡渍。“谁也没成想咱的主角非要冒险回去找那玩意儿。”

“可不…低温控制室都正常哈？”

“正常。你是没瞧见艾弗斯昨天那架势，工程部要再整不好，他能把人都活剥喽。”

“嘿，艾弗斯什么成分还用多说？低温控制室怎么走，我想去瞧瞧。”

技术员没有立刻回答，转身端起杯子喝一大口，镜片蒙上一层雾气。

“不知道就别打听了，新来的太积极不好。”

 ** _操他妈的。_** 尼尔心里一团怒火， ** _老子问你你他妈就得说！_**

“不是，我就好奇…维勒说今天我就得调动到工程组，这不得有个心理准备。”

技术员摘下眼镜在衣服上擦了擦，抬头惊讶地看着尼尔。

“你就是过来顶替斯卡德曼的那个？你说丫多倒霉，第一次出来执行任务，结果第一天就把腿摔折了，我就说医疗组——”

“对就是我，”尼尔心想 ** _你怎么还聊起劲了呢？_** “说句实话，我原本该去调试温度控制系统，但接到任务之后也没人告诉我这地方在哪，你说这事儿闹的，多尴尬。”

“懂了。”眼镜男拍拍他的肩膀表示理解，“我第一天来也是，连个数据传输加密都整不好，那个难受啊，别提了。”

尼尔嘴上嗯嗯啊啊地附和，心里巴不得跳起来抽这技术员两巴掌—— ** _天底下还有这么磨叽的人？_**

“我这得赶紧…”

“啥也别说了，”眼睛男在餐巾纸涂涂写写，画出一张基地地图递给尼尔，“今儿你碰着我也算缘分，以后有啥不明白的，尽管来问。每周三周五我都值班。”

“谢谢。”英国特工的感激发自肺腑，他把纸巾仔细叠起来放进兜里，朝技术员伸出手。“我叫尼尔。”

“艾伦·史密斯。有话好好说，千万别顶撞艾弗斯，容易挨揍。”

**_这他娘的倒是实话。_ **

“回见，艾伦。下次给你带塔可。”

尼尔说完便冲出作战时，沿着地图上的消防楼梯一路冲往低温控制室，他跑的又快又急，艾伦·史密斯的喊声在他身后响起：“ _不要塔可，我吃不了辣！带点披萨！_ ”

“…啊…啊哈…该死的…艾弗斯…别…别太快…”

“嗯哼，”士兵死死盯着他，阴茎抽离到只剩龟头卡在里面，接着凶狠地撞进肉穴深处，囊袋打在臀部发出啪啪声。“慢不下来，宝贝。”

“…呜…啊唔…别…啊哈…太多了…好棒…”

主角闹不清事态为什么会发展成这样：他经历了汽车爆炸，差点冻死，醒来之后就被一个才见过一面的陌生人弄上乳夹，带上手铐，双腿高高吊起，屁眼里吃着一根大鸡巴。

“…该死…啊哈…该死的！你！”

“咋了宝贝儿，”艾弗斯故意身体前倾压向小黑，肉棒在重力之下扑哧一声连根插入，龟头捅开纠缠在一起的内壁，在主角平整坚实的小腹上顶出一个凸起。“我干得你不满意？”

“啊！啊啊啊操！啊哈…哦我的老天爷…妈的耶稣基督…”

“干你的可不是个木匠，宝贝。”艾弗斯得意地看着主角挣扎着扭动身体，想要逃离从尾椎骨和乳头传来的双重快感。“屁眼真紧。”

“…你…嗯哈…扯淡…动一动，妈的！”

艾弗斯保持插入姿势，欣赏小黑泪眼朦胧却故作凶狠的表情。

“不行，宝贝。”艾弗斯撸动主角的阴茎，稀薄的白色液体从马眼处渗出来。“你得说点好听的。”

 ** _我操你的！_** 小黑的情欲几乎转化为怒气， ** _就不能老老实实做个爱！_**

“…我…哦老天…别摸了！”

艾弗斯无动于衷，甚至挠了挠主角的睾丸，射精的冲动逼迫着美国人，但填满后穴的肉棒就是不肯给他添上点燃前列腺高潮的最后一把火。

“说我比尼尔强，说我干得你很爽。”

“…哦…哦天呐… _看在上帝份上_ ，你个幼稚鬼！”

“既然你这么说了，”艾弗斯眯起眼睛，露出阴险的坏笑。他拿过控制器，把开关推到最高，乳夹顶端的呼吸灯又变成那种鲜明的、刺激的红色。“我可能就是幼稚鬼。”

“啊！操！嗯唔…哈…求你…啊艾弗斯…停下…哦求你…”

 ** _太超过了。_** 小黑不断挺起胸部扭动摇晃，又想摆脱乳夹，又想有个人来更用力地挤压揉捏他的乳头。这感觉就像是一个瘾君子，或者极限单车选手，明知道脚下是深渊万丈，但什么也不比上眼下一时一刻的刺激。

“…不…求你…艾弗斯…帮帮我…”

“我倒乐意，”英国士兵慢慢摆动臀部，插在肉穴深处的龟头缓缓碾过主角体内的小小突起，就在他几乎达到高潮的时候又硬生生停下。“但你得给我点鼓励，宝贝儿。”

“…你…哼唔…该死的你…啊哈…啊…好爽…太棒了艾弗斯…”

“好孩子。”士兵再次慢慢移动，整个肉道用力收紧，括约肌缩成肉环箍在阴茎根部，内壁吸吮蠕动，裹住鸡巴大口吞食，艾弗斯咬紧牙关才能不被吸得把脑浆子都给射出来。“…呜呼…还有？”

“…还有…嗯…啊哈…快点…动一动…”

阴茎开始向外抽离，空虚感令主角一阵恐慌。

“别！啊哈…别走…求你…还有…嗯… _你比尼尔强！我爱惨了你的鸡巴！_ ”

“哇哦，”汗水从艾弗斯肌肉发达、晒成棕色的后背蜿蜒而下，英国士兵甚至能在嘴巴里尝到渴望的腥咸味道。“你真他妈是无与伦比自成一派的婊子。”

“…嗯是的…天啊艾弗斯…操我…哦对…我要你的鸡巴！用力点！”

英国士兵无力还嘴，只有埋头苦干。他边干边想到自己的主角， ** _那家伙的荤话都像是计算好的，_** 艾弗斯伸手托住小黑的腰，把他往自己的方向拉扯。 ** _等我回去也要给他上点带电的小玩意儿。_**

“…啊老天…哦艾弗斯…深一点…再深一点！我操！啊太棒了…唔嗯…我…艾弗斯…我要… _不_ … **不不不！** ”

艾弗斯拱起腰部以一个刁钻的角度干主角，他眼睛里一片红色，又想起出发前那个躺在沙发上、张开双腿的老男人，想起他那被插得松软张开的肉洞，和他深埋心底的、苦涩的秘密。 ** _我爱你。_** 艾弗斯对着感到眼角涌出热泪， ** _我真他妈爱你。_**

主角在高潮的那一刻失去了部分意识。他看着天花板，但是脑海中没有任何成像，只有一片刺目、苍蓝的空白，所有声色都从世间褪去，只剩下他自己，孤独地走在50号公路上，漫天风沙吹过荒原，一只雄鹰展翅飞翔，留下一行凄凉的鸣叫。

“…爱你。”

美国人慢慢找回神智，乳夹的呼吸灯还在闪烁，肉穴里一股暖流，艾弗斯射精之后鸡巴仍然插在肛门里，士兵脸上有一片白浊污痕，主角后知后觉地发现那是自己高潮时射出的液体。

“嗯…”小黑在紫外线平台上蹭了蹭，“你不是在跟我说，对吧？”

艾弗斯看着他，把软掉的阴茎抽出来，精液失去阻碍从合不拢的肉穴里一股股往外流。这副景象又让士兵想起那个上了年纪的 **他** 。

“是你，但不是现在的你。”

英国人附身和小黑接吻，主角顺从地张开嘴巴，一起享受性爱后的甜蜜时光。情欲之火驱散了逆熵爆炸带来的寒冷，前任中情局探员浑身暖洋洋，身上说不出的舒适快慰。然而，这样温存的时光没能持续多久，就被一个破门而入的不速之客打断。

“艾弗斯，你到底把人——”

“ **尼尔？** ”主角顿时有一种被捉奸在床的羞耻感，他想推开身上的士兵，挣扎半天却想起自己双手还被绑着。“放开我艾弗斯，你这个变态！”

“别担心，宝贝。”更为高大的英国人直起身，小黑光裸的肉体、肿胀的、被夹住的奶尖和还在收缩吐出精液的后穴完全暴露在尼尔眼中。“过来草包， _你不是有话要说？_ ”

驻扎在索马里基地的两名火箭兵部队指挥员接到中苏联合司令部命令，要他们48小时内到北极研究所报道。安德烈·亚历山德罗维奇·彼得洛夫少校立刻借来一架苏97战斗机，带着战友刘启强上尉踏上复命征途。

“能有啥事儿，”刘启强拆开一包地瓜干，分给旁边的同志。“还能新指派一艘航母不成？”

“注意态度，上尉同志。”

刘启强瞟他一眼，心想 ** _天塌下来你也是这句话。_**

“不过也挺好，赤道那地方，啥都没有就不缺虫子跟流行病。这次去北极，我可得整只哈士奇过来养着。”

“别不切实际，启强。你都受不了热带气候，雪橇犬能受了？”

“哼，这可没准。”

上尉打开一瓶水一口气喝掉大半，安德烈知道他根本没听进去，还在盘算着怎么顺走一只可怜的哈士奇幼崽，把小东西从冰雪大陆偷运到沙漠之城。 ** _实在是个任性的家伙。_**

“你的年假攒了多少？”

“没有俩月也有6周。”

“等这个驻扎周期结束，我们一起休年假。来索契疗养院看看，保准不虚此行。”

“行啊老安，”解放军把整个身体转过来面向苏联人，“都学会用成语啦？”

“注意态度，上尉同志。”

“妈呀，”刘启强苦恼地伸手撸动寸头，“咱可先说好，等到了索契，不许再说态度的事儿。”

“一言为定。”

刘启强这才满意，抓过纸袋继续吃地瓜干。战斗机在里海海面低空飞过，空气的震动带起一片水浪，引擎轰鸣声响彻帕米尔高原。

“我，呃，担心你，所以来看看。”

空气中弥漫的性爱气味和主角被人绑着玩弄的画面冲击尼尔的大脑，金发小子一时有些结巴，但好歹反应过来把门锁上，隔绝可能出现的探寻目光。

“尼尔…”僚机受伤的眼神让主角的心化成一滩，他现在对尼尔有多愧疚，就对艾弗斯有多愤怒。“这是个…只是个温度控制实验。”

“对，我们来了一次深入灵魂的‘交流’，用交换DNA的方式恢复体温。”

“ **闭嘴！** ”

小黑对艾弗斯怒目而视，胸前的乳夹让他看起来毫无说服力。艾弗斯冲尼尔露出一个挑衅的笑，用毛巾擦掉脸上的DNA残留物。

“你真不是个东西，艾弗斯。”尼尔走过去三两下捅开主角手腕上的锁链，“出个任务还要假公济私？”

“再说一遍是谁在行动中把目标对象搞上床？我提醒你一下，孟买——”

“行了谁也别说谁，但得总有个先来后到吧？”

“那要不咱回去问问老大谁先来谁后到，你还有脸——”

主角疑惑地看着尼尔，心想 ** _我怎么会是目标对象？_** 美国人越来越觉得有关钚241的整个事件就像笼罩在头顶的一片阴影，他的一举一动都被某个潜藏在暗处的高层了如指掌，身边的所有人都保守着一部分真相，唯有自己蒙在鼓里。

“你们在说什么？”小黑很生气，不想再听这两个英国人打嘴仗。他不喜欢被人当作谈资，更反感秘密协定， ** _我可不是个任人摆布的物件。_** “到现在还他妈在糊弄我。”

“我们——”

“只要相信我，好吗？”艾弗斯在主角有点破裂的嘴唇上亲一口，“我保证会照顾你。”

“用不着你照顾，”尼尔一把推开士兵，把乳夹扯掉，降下腿部支架，将小黑打横抱起，放到一旁的沙发床上，狗狗般的眼睛充满爱意地看着他“我是可你最牛逼的僚机。等这一切都结束，如果我们都还活着，你还依旧在乎，我就把人生故事讲给你听。”

主角不说话，在心里权衡尼尔的可信程度。他并不是真的怀疑这两个英国人，尤其是在艾弗斯冒险将他从逆熵爆炸中救回之后。但这种出于认知劣势产生的不确定性和危机感困扰着他，小黑禁不住怀疑起自己当初接下信条任务的决定是否正确。

“嘿，”高大的士兵走过来，单膝着地趴在主角耳边，“这不是糊弄你，只是计划的一部分。在安德烈·萨尔托这样的敌人面前，无知才是优势。”

小黑盯着艾弗斯小臂上的一块冻伤，伸手用力一按。疼的英国人呲牙咧嘴。

“好吧。”主角被士兵又生气又无奈的样子逗乐，心里顿时轻松许多。“我相信你们。”

“但是，话说回来，”尼尔把鞋子蹬掉，一转身爬到床上躺在小黑身边，拉过美国人的手放在他支起小帐篷的裆部。“我这生理问题，组织上也给解决一下？”

“ **再说一遍哪个宇宙咋的了？** ”

刘启强和安德烈站在巨大的模拟实验室，全息投影出的事物环绕在他们周围，一个有浓重格鲁吉亚口音的科学家喋喋不休地讲着“命运”、“变态共同体”之类的疯话。

“ _坍塌，同志！量子坍塌！_ ”

“量子好好的咋会坍塌？”刘启强一头雾水，心想 ** _这又是什么军备竞赛的新理由？_** “北约进攻啦？”

“ _不是北约！是零号地球！_ ”须发花白的科学家点击放大其中一个图像，刘启强一头扎进由灯光和点阵组成的太平洋。“这里。逆熵活动异常，只要再来一次爆炸，就会破坏多维度时间连续性， _我们危在旦夕！_ ”

“这地方…”解放军越听越觉得离谱，“咋去？”

“用这个，”格利吉亚老头子转身按下一个按钮，隔离墙缓缓上升，露出一台圆环似的机器。“我们调试出可以穿越平行宇宙屏障的粒子振动波， **赶紧上路吧二位！** ”

“等等， _等等。_ ”安德烈是个严谨的红军， ** _在执行命令之前首先得搞明白命令是啥。_** “请问我们这次任务地点和目标对象是——”

“ _谢廖沙_ ， **谢廖沙！** ”

一个身穿实验服，头戴护目镜，手上套着厚厚的防护手套，脚上还穿着实验专用静电靴的年轻人急匆匆推着个磁悬浮手推车跑过来，里面堆满各式各样的枪支军备。刘、安二人对视一眼，解放军伸手拎出一套小型氧气瓶和呼吸面罩。

“潜水得找蛙人，是不是海军搞——”

“ _找的就是你们！_ ”

首席科学家风风火火从二层实验室冲下来，他的学生——谢廖沙——小狗似的跟在他身后。

“这是空气过滤器，到那边千万不要摘下。氧气度数低于百分之四十自动开始过滤，充满即停。 _低于百分之二十记得充电！_ ”

“还得充电，这——”

“ **充电！** ”刘启强在科学家疯狂的气势下退缩，他不服气的样子让安德烈十分想笑。“14号，废弃之城斯塔克，坐标和信息在腕式移动通讯上。 **一定 _，_** _一定要拿到算法！_ ”

“什么算法，那不得用U盘装着？”

“ _哦真主和东正教的皇帝！_ ”安德烈没忍住笑出声来，刘启强凭借钢铁般的意志顽强地和科学家对视。“ _具象化的黑盒算法！覆盖在9个金属元素上！_ ”

“…哈。”

“东西长这样。”格鲁吉亚人终于认识到到他同解放军之间无法跨越地交流鸿沟，认命般调出完成算法的图像。“千万不要让这东西和反应堆一起爆炸， _一定要拿到它！_ ”

“好，我懂了，”刘启强脸上又露出那种胜券在握的自信神色，“去指定坐标，拿这个东西，然后回来。不论用什么方法？”

“ _不论用什么方法！_ ”科学家从兜里掏出两个仿佛老式密码锁的机械装置，“这个可以在单一宇宙的连续时间内非线性跳跃。”他把其中一个递给刘启强，“这个能在单一时间点上打破宇宙屏障。”另一个装置递给安德烈。“结束之后回到运40，双重跳跃机太大只能放在运输机上。”

“运40？”解放军上尉又开始搞不懂，“你啥时候提——”

“ **14** **号！** ”科学家在刘启强后背上猛地一拍，“这次的敌人来自未来。世间万物命悬一线，宇宙幽暗的前景掌握在你我手中…告诉我你们会凯旋而归， **同志！** ”

刘启强还有一肚子疑问，安德烈还想再论证一下计划的可行性。但是，为了明天的太阳照常升起，为了以后的每一个节日，为了五月的花海*，为了十月的北京，为了那只注定要被带到摩加迪沙的哈士奇幼崽，他们立正、敬礼，收起军备行装，奔赴未知的战场。

“…嗯…唔…哼呜…”

年轻的主角跪趴在床上，嘴里被尼尔的阴茎填满，屁股高高翘起，肉穴含着一根假阳具。

“妈的，”尼尔忍不住把小黑的头往鸡巴上按，“太爽了。”

主角抬起眼睛瞪他，龟头卡在喉咙的滋味非常难受，食道被刺激得想要呕吐。更为糟糕的是艾弗斯正躺在身下吸他的奶子，肿胀奶尖被湿润温暖的口腔包裹，士兵的舌头卷起乳粒吸吮，牙齿时不时划过顶端的小孔。

 ** _为什么会这么有感觉？_** 主角脑袋昏昏沉沉，唯一的想法就是艾弗斯赶紧抓住他的奶子好好揉一揉、捏一捏，抵消一下里面肿胀的充实感。

艾弗斯伸手抓住上司的胸脯，两根手指夹住乳头用力一拧。

“…嗯！嗯唔…哼…”

“妈的艾弗斯，你干什么了？”尼尔嵌住小黑的下巴迫使他张嘴，阴茎抽出时主角恋恋不舍地含住龟头轻轻吸了一下。“可别咬我啊宝贝儿！”

“…啊哈…”美国人舔舔嘴唇，伸出舌头卷走鸡巴流出的一股前液。“抱歉尼尔，我没忍住…”

“抱歉尼尔，是我让他太爽了。”

艾弗斯从上司身下探出头来。

“有你屁事？”

僚机冲士兵比个中指，手臂一伸把小黑抱在怀里，让主角大腿分开跨坐在他身上，握住假阳具底端抽插两下拔出来，塞进自己的鸡巴。主角被艾弗斯干了许久，后穴软软含住肉棒，射进去的精液还没流完，每次抽插都发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

“…哈…啊哈…深…深一点…”

士兵凑上来拉过他的手给自己撸管，胡子拉碴的嘴巴贴在小黑耳朵边：“我太大了，对不对？草包可不能让你爽到射。”

“你——”

“…别…唔…别叫他草包！”

尼尔心里说不出的温暖， ** _他是我的主角！_**

“哦宝儿，”艾弗斯在他屁股上不轻不重打一巴掌，“你永远都是这么好。”

“…操…啊哈…我…我要…”

“想要什么？”

尼尔不停地亲他、干他，阴茎填满艾弗斯退出之后的空虚，龟头摩擦内壁上的褶皱，让主角肚子里又痒又骚，连乳尖都一跳一跳得开始难受。

“宝贝儿？”

艾弗斯抹去他额角的汗水，主角用拇指擦过士兵的龟头，沉甸甸的阳具被握在手里撸动。

“…嗯…想要…胸…好痒…求你…啊哈…”

尼尔操干的动作顿了一下，艾弗斯爆发出一阵大笑。

“瞧瞧，我就说草包根本不懂怎么让你爽！”

尼尔又气又恼，脸上因为情绪激动烧起一阵潮红。

“你他妈的， _闭嘴！_ ”

僚机腰部用力一顶，把主角身子抬高，两个被玩到肿胀不堪的奶尖就在他嘴边。特工张嘴含住其中一个，艾弗斯伸手捏住另一个。

“啊！啊老天…嗯…用力…尼尔，用力！”

“ **哦他妈的！** ”

还没等艾弗斯来得及说什么风凉话，尼尔就猛地向前一扑，将主角压倒在床上。这让士兵非常不满，但他立刻决定去使用小黑饱满丰润的嘴巴。

“操你，尼尔把美国人双腿抬高成一个直角，肉穴完全暴露在阴茎的奸淫之下，肠液和各种体液被磨成白沫，穴口一阵阵吞吐收缩，尼尔甚至能隐隐看到里面有多么红、多么湿。“这么喜欢吃鸡巴？”

“…喜。喜欢！啊哈…哦尼尔…操我！嗯唔…好棒…呜…”

另一根肉棒冷不丁插进嘴里，小黑为此一阵开心，他用力吸住阴茎，舌头包裹住龟头，抵在马眼上打转。 ** _太好了。_** 主角感到满足。 ** _这感觉太他妈好了。_** 有一只手在胸前作乱，乳头被揪起再松开，强烈的刺激让美国人腰肢发软，尼尔一个冲刺陷进肠道深处的小坑，巨大吸力令僚机头皮一麻。

“操。”尼尔把鸡巴抽出来，再试探性地插进去。“这个屁股。”龟头又探进那个柔软、紧致的小坑。“这屁股值得一个吉尼斯纪录。”

“瞧瞧你那没见过世面的样子。”

艾弗斯心里很不服气， ** _明明我才是辛勤开垦的人，怎么便宜让这草包占了？_**

主角根本没听到英国人在说些什么，他忙着从两根阴茎上获取从未有过的性快感，就算现在安德烈·萨尔托要立刻毁灭世界，他也顾不上在乎。

“…唔…唔嗯…不…唔…”

“怎么了宝贝儿？”

艾弗斯察觉到主角想要说话，但他是个品性恶劣的士兵，偏要把鸡巴往喉咙里捅深一点。小黑爽得脚趾蜷缩小腹抽搐，睁开眼也看不到光亮，因为过多的刺激已经让他眼珠后翻，射过一次的阴茎再次濒临高潮，睾丸跳动时甚至隐隐做痛。

“呼…我操”，尼尔加速冲刺，“我认得他这副表情，妈的真骚。”

艾弗斯默默地同意，保险起见，为了自己不必像倒霉蛋尼尔一样被咬一口，士兵及时抽出被小黑紧紧吸住的鸡巴。

“…啊别…我…我还要…更多…”

主角哀求地看着艾弗斯，士兵硬的发痛。

“…求你…啊…操…尼尔…妈的…艾弗斯…我… _我要_ … **啊啊啊操！** ”

小黑射满自己的肚子，肛门剧烈收缩，尼尔狠狠插在里面，高潮一波又一波。美国人的小腹微微隆起，艾弗斯精液喷射在他脸上，还有些射进嘴巴里。

“…啊…啊哼…妈的…好多…唔…”

主角的眼睛没有聚焦，艾弗斯在他身边大笑，尼尔为这诡异又和谐的景象感到一阵奇异的快乐。特工躺在主角身边，心中第一次充满对未来的乐观期盼。那天晚上，等到剩下的两人陷入梦想，他便走下床去，找出那条细细的红线，在纸上写到：

**告诉我，亲爱的，这一切会怎样结束？**


End file.
